Final Fantasy: Blade of the Oracion
by Moegimpsta
Summary: Two countries are on the verge of war throwing all of the planet Ferma into chaos. What starts as a resistance trying to prevent the war seeks the powers of ancient times. And the result erupts beyond any possible imagination. (A collaboration of past FF
1. Prologue

**__**

part one

the joining

Prologue

the beginning

It came. Like an explosion within the very core of the Earth, it came. The Dark Mist. But it appeared out of nowhere. Somehow. 

It overtook the animals, turning them wild and evil, and some humans, the very same. Within an hour's time, it had covered both the Northern continent Galicia and the Western continent Rialno. Inhabitants of the continents fled by sea to try to reach the central continent, those who's minds still kept their thoughts. Unfortunately The Dark Mist fed off of the dark thoughts it had spawned, making it stronger.

It created storms to stop those who were planning on escaping by sea. Out of thousands of boats, only one made it to the central continent Jurissol. The boat held two people. The young girl was about 6 and still alive, though barely. The other who could only be her biological mother, was dead.

Bright, blue eyes were seen in the distance. The person with the blue eyes stepped up to the girl. She was a woman, and a man came up behind her.

"Are they alive?" the man asked.

"The girl is, but I'm not sure about the woman..." she said.

"Well Liedel, we can't just leave them here!" he exclaimed.

"I know Garret, I know," Liedel told Garret. "We must get them to a hospital..." but she was cut off as the girl started to stir. "Watch Out!" the girl screamed, but it was too late. A voice yelled "SEIKEN!" and a blinding light flashed.

As the light cleared, it could be seen that Liedel and Garret were laying on the ground dead. The woman who killed them, stepped towards the girl, raised her weapon, the Stilco, and was about to cast the spell when a man appeared. He grabbed her arm and said "Strange to find you here Noira," he said. "What have we here?" 

"Hello to you too, Raiko" Noira replied testily. "These two escaped from the continent Galicia, but how, it is unknown. Why did you stop me?" she asked.

"Noira, are you so blind you did not see the mark?" indeed their was a mark. It was on her arm, a strange one indeed. It was a triangle and in the middle was a crystal shape.

"I'm sorry Raiko," Noira said apologetically.

"With the mist around, the world will be in pandemonium, just as Sikaru wished. If this girl is left living, it will be interesting as to what erupts, will it not?" Raiko said, somewhat pleased. He picked up the girl, and carried her off into the town nearby. Noira found distant relatives of the girl's for her to live with. "If Raiko wants pandemonium, then he'll get it." With that said, she took out her staff, and pressed it hard against the girls arm, removing the mark. "When the mark resurfaces at age 15, Sikaru will get her wish." Noira took the child to the home of her relatives the following day, explaining that her parents were dead. They took it very badly that the girl's parents passed on, but how, she said nothing.

Noira thought to herself; now the mist must be reaching Iraliec the Eastern continent. Well, what's done is done. 


	2. Chapter 1

**__**

Chapter 1

warning shots

_The boat was thrown across the water as wave after wave hit it, threatening to destroy it. Behind was the place... what place was it? Is it real? Or is it just a dream? _Kate... _Who are you? _Do you not recognize my voice? _No, I'm_ _sorry, I don't. Please tell me._ _Then a flash_ _of light was seen..._

Kate woke up sweating, struggling to breathe. She was in her room. She wondered to herself "who is trying to talk to me?" she had had this dream before. Her long blond hair was matted against her face. She rubbed her emerald green eyes so she could see. It was pitch black. Her eyes finally got used to the darkness. Her throat was parched, so she went downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. She looked at the clock; 3:27 a.m. Her eyes looked over at the calendar, and she realized her birthday was today. It was easy to forget anything nowadays, because of Timar and Castrato. Two large countries, hungry for power. They had been threatening war for 10 years now and everything was hectic. Soldiers were everywhere. Patrolling the streets, standing in and outside of the schools, and there was a thief who wasn't afraid to commit her crimes in daylight. Just as Kate was pouring the water, her mother came downstairs.

"Kate, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting some water," Kate said simply.

"You had another dream, didn't you?" her mother pressed on trying to squeeze a little more information out of her daughter. She had seen the look on Kate's face before, bewilderment and fear. 

Kate tried not to let it show, but her mother always knew if she was hiding something. "Yeah, I did. But... it was different. A voice was calling to me." she ended quietly. She shot a glance up at her mother, who was looking like she was in a daze. It was obvious she was trying to account the little bit her daughter told her, but was losing, as she tried to figure out who.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," a mans voice said.

"Oh! Sorry Dad, you scared me."

"Gord, what are you doing up?" Kate's Mom asked. 

"I went to the bathroom, and heard you two talking. I decided to say Happy Birthday to our daughter." 

"Well, thanks dad." Kate was feeling good, she even forgot about the dream. 

"So... did you get me something?" she asked innocently.

"Yes we did, your father and I," her mother said.

"Celes, you'll ruin the surprise for her," Gord complained.

"Well Gord, I don't want her to go back to sleep wondering what we got her. It's not nice to do that," Celes pressed. Kate found it funny that her parents were arguing on when to give the gift to her. About five minutes later, Kate was unwrapping her gift. It was a Battle Rod. An antique that was made of wood with four jewels in it. An Opal, a Topaz, a Peridot, and an Amethyst. All Kate could say was "it's beautiful."

After thanking her parents about 10 million times, Kate went to bed. She was so happy to have this amazing gift, she couldn't wait to tell Emily. "Well, maybe I'll tell her at school."

Emily was waiting patiently at the bus stop. "Where are you Kate?" she wondered every five seconds.

"Emily! I'm here." Kate was panting because she was running so fast.

"What's that?" Emily pointed to the thing Kate was carrying.

"It's an antique Battle Rod. Mom and Dad gave it to me for my birthday. I wanted to show you it." Kate spun the rod around expertly, dug it into the ground, flung a rock in the air, the smacked back to the ground.

"That was so cool!" Emily exclaimed.

"I know, but I was never trained, or never knew how to use one of these. I mean, like it came naturally. You get it?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I get it." but Emily was cut off as Kate crumpled to the ground. Emily fell to the ground to see if her best friend was alright. One of the people who lived on the street noticed what was happening while taking out the garbage. Emily and the man (Cid) called an ambulance to take her to the Billney General Hospital.

_The boat was tossed, thrown across water. _Kate... I'll protect you! _Who are you? Please tell me. _Please Kate... live for me. _What are you talking about? I'm still alive. But please tell me what you want. _Don't die. Live on. But watch your back. Don't... trust... any... bod...y._ The boat then crashed onto the beach._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Things are going smoothly with the operation I hope?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Excellent. Send some able men to Jurrisol, and give them these instructions..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Tiral? Kate Megido wants to see you. 5th floor, room 532," the nurse told Emily.

"Thank you." Emily stepped quickly into the elevator, pressed the button for 5th floor, and waited. When the elevator came to the 5th floor she ran down the hall ignoring the nurse whom she pushed over. Emily opened the door quietly, and walked towards the bed where Kate was lying. Her parents, Celes and Gord were sitting next to her, holding her hand. Celes looked as though she had been crying,.

"Kate, the nurse will be here soon to check on you." Gord told her. "Emily?! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Emily, why aren't you at school?" Celes questioned.

"I couldn't leave Kate alone, but the nurse downstairs said to wait until Kate was ready to see people other than family. Cid is here too," Emily explained. "Oh God, Kate. Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?" Emily inquired.

"I didn't want you to worry," Kate said in an exhausted tone. It was the way she acted. Worried about the well-being of everyone except herself.

The nurse that Emily had knocked over walked in. "Alright Kate, I've had Dr. Brisot take a look at the report, and he says you're fine to go..." she paused and looked at Emily who was trying to avoid the look of the nurse. "I can see why you were rushing. It seems you have an amazing friendship." She saw Emily about to apologize but the nurse said: "Don't worry about it."

Ten minutes later the four of them were in the car, driving back to Kate's house.

"Emily, would you like to stay over for the weekend?" Celes asked.

"Yeah, sure!" she said happily. "I'll call my folks and ask."

"We've already asked them, and they said okay," Gord told her. "They'll drop over clothes for you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is the plan working out? Are the soldiers there yet?"

"Not yet ma'am, but the plan is going accordingly. The Night Hawks won't know what hit them."

"The Night Hawks are a force to be reckoned with. Do not underestimate their power! I hope the rumours of their hide out being in Billney is true,"

"Yes ma'am."

"I want them stopped!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate and Emily stayed up all night practically, admiring the gem stones on Kate's Battle Rod.

"I read in this old book we have, that jewels are the vessels of dragon life. There were tales of men and woman who could "call" the dragons. Dragons of Flame, Water, Ice, Wind, Gravity, Star, Darkness, Light, Holy and some depending on the jewel you held could have different abilities," Kate recited.

"That would be cool if they existed. Too bad it's just a legend, huh." Emily said with disappointment. 

"Yeah I know, but we can dream. AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kate screamed in terror and pain for a reason unknown to Emily. 

Now Emily could see why. A strange mark was appearing on her arm: a triangle with a crystal shape in the middle. But, just as Emily was going to help, a large explosion outside rocked the house. A crystal angel fountain in the back yard was blown to pieces.

The Megido's and Emily made it outside to see what had happened. Bombs, mortars, and Elites were filling the streets. Men and woman were gathering up their children and jumping into cars to get away. 

One Elite stopped in his tracks and yelled, "It's you!" he started charging at Kate, but in one swift movement of the rod, she had placed the man on the ground. "Emily! We have to get out of here! Come on!" Kate yelled. She grabbed Emily by her hand and pulled her out of the way as another missile exploded into the ground. Bullets flew through the air, and Celes along with Gord were taken away by the Elites amidst the confusion.

The Elite who was knocked to the ground got up, but didn't see Kate and Emily escape from Billney.

A man suddenly started running towards Kate and Emily.

"Cid!" Emily yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. We have to get out of this area," he told the two girls. The three people found an abandoned car, with keys still in it (obviously some one had fled in a hurry) and drove off.

Kate glanced back at Billney with a horrible feeling in her heart. The town she loved so much was being reduced to cinders. She wondered why the man she knocked on the ground said "It's you! Get her!" Was she someone important?

Cid broke the silence; "you two know that Timar is on Iraliec right? Well those must have been warning shots from Timar. They've been threatenin' to do this to Jurrisol for eight months. It finally happened. Now we've got 72 hours to pledge allegiance or be destroyed completely.

A horrible feeling washed over them all, and Kate felt a sudden feeling of Deja Vu.

"Where are we going Cid?" Emily asked.

"Entauro Bay. We're gonna catch the boat and land in Seldovia."

"Cid, that's in Miriana. It's the Southern continent. Why are we going there?" Kate implored.

"Because that's where the Night Hawks headquarters are."

"WHAT!?" Kate and Emily yelled in unison. They were flabbergasted that he was taking them to the headquarters of the rebel band.

"Before we go any further," Cid said as he slammed the brakes, "I am the leader of the Night Hawks," he looked at the shocked looks on their faces. "I ask you to join the rebellion. Our goal is to stop the war from breaking out. We have sabotaged many projects Timar has been setting up," he continued. "You don't have to give your answer right away. I'm giving you three days to come up with a decision..." but he was cut short abruptly when Kate said: "I'll join!"

"Cid, before I give my answer, I want to know. Why did you pretend to be a man who lived all alone?" Emily asked.

"I went undercover. For months, the Night Hawks have heard rumors that Timar was going to send soldiers to Jurrisol to take over. Myself and six others were stationed throughout Jurrisol, but the Elites came unexpectedly when things quieted down. Unfortunately, they came to Billney." He finished. Kate wanted to say that one Elite had recognized her, but she held her tongue.

"I'll join too! I want to help," came the voice of Emily. "I just don't have a weapon, but if you give me one, I will help any way I can." 

"Thanks a lot Emily... Kate? What is that mark on your arm?"

The sudden bringing up of the mark surprised Kate.

"I... I don't know. It just appeared when me and Emily were looking at an old book of mine about Dragons and gemstones. It hurt like hell, too." Kate told him.

"Interesting, maybe when we get to Seldovia, our chief scientist, Greg Littel, can look at it. It is very peculiar that mark." Cid looked at it again then floored the gas, and they sped off. Emily looked over at a confused Kate. What does that mark mean? 

Soon it had become dark, and the three slept in the car. Kate decide to get some fresh air as she woke up in the sweltering car. It was still pitch black outside and their were many stars out. A shooting star flashed across the sky and Kate watched the bright glow.

What are you doing up? Kate jumped into the air when she heard the voice. "Who's there?" she asked. No answer.

"Who's there?!" Still no answer. "What do you want?" 

You're alive. I was afraid that you would have been lost forever. Whenever it resurfaces, pandemonium ensues.

"When what resurfaces? What?" The voice had faded away.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" Kate screamed in frustration. Now she was upset, but her exhaustion wove back into her, and she went into the car, and drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman appeared through the smoke that was blanketing Billney.

"Raiko, she's gone. Her and that other girl, and the leader of the Night Hawks." She looked around, saw an Elite and stepped slowly towards him. "Did you see where she headed towards?"

she demanded. He looked up at her in pain, blood seeping from his chest. 

Noira looked at the dying man with fury. Large bolts of lightning hit the Elite who was dying under Noira's command, then he de-materialized. 

"Noira, she's gone. But Mistress will put her part of the plan into action. Calm down, or we'll be in trouble".


	3. Chapter 2

**__**

chapter 2

BANQUET ROYALE

There were people every where the eye could see. Men, women, and children. And behind the people moving about were restaurants, businesses, homes, apartment buildings, and merchants trying to sell their wares. They sold food, clothing jewelry, antiques that didn't look like anything that anyone in the right mind would buy. Somehow, little Scott Brennan was supposed to find the meat vendor. (And he is little. At 16 only 5"1) 

Somehow his coat had got caught on a nail and he tripped and fell on his face. People turned around and laughed at him. His face felt hot with embarrassment. He stood up, shook the dust from his jet black hair, rubbed his steel grey eyes and started walking again. It was strange. No matter how careful he tried to be, he ended up on his face. Scott walked on, but turned around as he heard a voice he recognized.

"Scott! Hey short man! Come here!" the voice called.

"Kiro?" Scott asked.

"Yeah! Who else calls you short man?" Kiro asked matter-of-fact type of tone. "I have a question to ask. You know how my parents sent me to the Ishcka Garden to train in the military right? We're having a banquet for the graduates this year. And since my parents are dead, and I have to bring someone, I want to know if you want to come," he asked Scott.

"Well, if you show me to the meat vendor, and help me find my way home as I can't find anything in this city, I'll ask my grandpa." Scott said.

"Alright, but you have to dress in an outfit of a fighter of the past. And I've got the best thing. A MAGE! You're the perfect size and shape."

"But, didn't mages destroy things with their magic?"

"Yeah, but it would be cool. And we've got mage staves at the academy. It'll be the coolest. And you have a Mage's robe at your house, so the costume will be complete." Kiro said enthusiastically.

"Alright, alright." Scott agreed. The two boys walked to the meat vendor (it was just around the corner). When they got back to Scott's house his grandpa said "look at the news," so the two sat down with Scott's grandpa. 

"Early today, Elites were sent to Billney from Timar. It seems that they want Billney's pledge of allegiance. Local authorities have reported thousands of casualties, and now Billney has three days to pledge their allegiance, or be destroyed. But not easily. A young girl managed to knock an Elite off of his feet with some sort of weapon. She may be working with the Night Hawks, or on her own. But nevertheless, citizens of Tarrato are urged to be careful. As the neighboring city to Billney, this may be the outcome." A picture of Billney in ruins was shown.

"Umm, Grandpa, I know this isn't the best time to ask, but Kiro has invited me to come to the Graduation Banquet in Ishcka Garden. Can I go? There are a lot of trained soldiers there and I'll be safe no matter what. Please?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Why not. You will be protected and you should have a good time," Scotts grandpa said.

"Yeah! Awesome! Thanks grandpa! You're the best!" Scott said excitedly. "I'll have a good time, so don't worry," he said. "Anyway, Kiro's gonna be there, and he's been trained to fight so I'll be protected."

"Kiro, what weapon have you been trained with anyway?" Scotts grandpa asked.

"Pole arms and spears, so I can block weapons. It's a good strategy my trainer told me, so Scott will be fine." 

Scott and Kiro got ready; washed their faces, showered, put on their costumes and got ready. But before they could walk out the door, Scotts grandpa asked, "Kiro, where's your spear. I thought you carried it."

"Nope, cadets are only supposed to use their weapons in the Garden, and we're... not supposed to leave the Garden either, but I really wanted Scott to come," he said when Scotts grandpa gave him a strange look when Kiro said the cadets weren't supposed to leave the Garden. He heaved a sigh, shook his head and said, "Go have fun."

Kiro told Scott about what would be happening at the graduation ceremony. "There's gonna be the Ceremony, then we eat dinner, the trainers and instructors will say a few words about each of the students, the students say some words, then the graduates perform a fight from what they learned," Kiro listed, " then they ask a spectator to battle them."

"But, isn't that dangerous?" Scott asked.

"No, if you're careful it's not. The graduates go very easy, they don't try at all. It's mostly instruction, but if a cadet is asked to battle, then the fight is real. We don't use real weapons, they're wood copies." Kiro said.

"Sounds awesome. How far do we have to go 'till we get there?" Scott asked.

"A couple more blocks and then we'll be there," Kiro said. Even though Scott doubted what Kiro said, the two boys made it to Ischka Garden.

When they entered, all Scott could do was gawk at the surroundings. The place was huge! There were gardens with amazing plants, the likes of Scott had never even dreamed of. There were two enormous staircases leading left and right. Scott was about to ask where they lead to, but Kiro answered before he asked.

"The staircase on the left goes to the dormitories and breakfast hall. There's also weapon storage there, but you can't get in without a key card. Only the Captain and Lieutenants have key cards. Scott was about to walk towards the central hall, but Kiro grabbed him by the arm hard. "Don't walk there!" he commanded.

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"There's a laser sensor here at the door. If a biotic mass passes through it, the alarms sound. We have to walk over to the Voice Identification System. We call it the V.I.S," Kiro explained. He walked over to the V.I.S and spoke into it saying: " Kiro Sagato Cadet number one six seven." as soon as he finished, the doors opened in front of them automatically. 

Scott thought to himself, if the I thought the outside was impressive, I must have been out of my mind. This place is gorgeous! Kiro could tell by Scotts look he was impressed. 

"I'm sorry I pulled you back like that, it's just that the walls surrounding the doors are made of thick glass. When I first came here I actually made the alarms sound." Scott laughed when Kiro finished his story. 

"Anyway, the staircase on the right leads to the training room. And the equipment room has our helmets, padding and stuff like that. Oh! There's Captain Zyltos," Scott saw the man that Kiro was talking about. " Captain Zyltos, I would like to introduce you to my friend Scott Brennan. Not that you hadn't noticed, but he's come dressed as a Mage. And I was wondering if we could get him a Mage's Staff to complete his costume, cause he wants to get the feel of it in case he's asked to battle." Scott was bewildered at what Kiro said. He LIED to the Captain. 

"I guess so, only if you use it in the training room, because I don't want the other guests to be asking for weapons. Kiro you realize that I'm only doing this because you are a top student here. Do not under any circumstances tell any one I'm letting you do this."

"YES SIR!" Kiro yelled standing upright. As the Captain led them up the left staircase, Scott just realized the stairs were made of glass, and he could see what was going on below him. As the three made it to the top of the stairs, the Captain stood next to another V.I.S. " Captain Zyltos, head of Ischka Garden." Two large doors opened and they walked down the corridor. After turning right and left a few times, they had stopped in front of another door that read: 

WEAPON STORAGE

Authorized Staff Only

He slid the key card into the slot and another door opened to reveal a vast room filled to the brim with weapons and interchangeable parts. Captain Zyltos entered, and moments later came out with a staff. 

"Kiro, head down to the training room with Scott. I will send Lieutenant Ken to get you before the banquet begins." As he walked off, Kiro told Scott to hide the staff in his robe. 

Kiro led him down the staircase, and back up another. Kiro stepped up to another V.I.S and said his name. He led Scott down the hall. There were no turns this time. They found the door (with another V.I.S) and then they walked in. The room was huge. 

Kiro grabbed a wooden spear of the wall, and started running towards Scott. By instinct Scott took his staff from under his robe and blocked the attack. "Nice one Scott, but be prepared. Always expect the worst. Someone might come right up behind you or in front unexpectedly. Always hold it in a readied stance. Yeah like that." Scott held it ready.

"Kiro! Scott! Proceed to the Banquet Hall at once," a voice bellowed through the P.A. System.

"Lets go!" Kiro led Scott back towards down the staircase.

"There's the hall." Kiro pointed towards a large room. It was elegant. Large glass chandeliers hung from the ceilings. The candles hanging from them looked like glass. There were long tables set up, and there was a battle arena in the very back. 

That must be where the graduates fight, Scott thought to himself. There was also a wall covered in weapons, wood replicas, but still very real.

When everyone was seated Captain Zyltos began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming to this ceremony. The graduates this year are some of the best I've seen ever since I've become Captain of Ischka Garden. The skills and attributes these people possess are amazing. Their battle techniques are original, and they think out their strategies quickly and accordingly. There are some people I would like to say some words for. Klyde Bertrand, an amazing cadet with lots of strength, courage, and will power. This young man is quite powerful and intelligent. His skills are unmatched only by a graduate of two years ago: Taran Wilder, a fine swordsman. With further training his skills may surpass those of young Taran. Lieutenants, if you have something to say to the cadets speak now." The lieutenants each stood up and one after the other with speeches of the other cadets, they spoke. Many people applauded politely at the end of the speeches.

"Now, lets enjoy the banquet!" Captain Zyltos exclaimed to the crowd. Foods Scott had never seen flooded towards the tables on trolleys led by waiters. One of the waiters said some of the food had disappeared. Scott found this funny, and fought to stop himself from laughing. Kiro grabbed lots of food, piled some on his plate, and then Scotts. They began eating, and listening to many conversations. Some about the food, parents bragging about their children, some saying their children will soon join the academy. Scott and Kiro finished their food quickly, and decided to pay a visit to Klyde. Kiro stepped up to him first.

"Hi, Klyde? Ummm... I just want to say that even though I don't know you very well, you set a good example for the rest of the cadets here at Ischka. I hope one day to be as strong as you."

"Well thank you. I never really thought that I was setting an example." Scott and Kiro sat with him and talked about weapons and battle strategies.

"I walked by the training room when you and your friend were fighting," he looked over at Scott and said: "the way you blocked the spear like that was quite amazing. With training, you could get really good. Oh can't talk now, gotta prepare my speech." With that Klyde walked off. A few minutes later he was standing in front of the audience.

"I would like to start by saying thank you to my parents who allowed me to come to Ischka Garden. I have learned many fine arts of battle. As told by Captain Zyltos, I favour the sword. Without the teachings of the Lieutenants, I wouldn't be here graduating with the rest of my fellow cadets. It is an honor to graduate under such fine tutelage that Ishcka Garden has to offer. Thank you all for the opportunity to say what is in my heat in the ways of gratitude." At the end of his speech, everyone applauded. 

As he left the podium, the captain stepped up and said "Now it is time for the graduates to show their newfound battle techniques!" the graduates left the table and proceeded towards the arena for battle. Scott and Kiro, followed by many guests, made their way towards the spectator bleachers. 

"First to battle will be Klyde Bertrand and Dave Feldrich."

The two men bowed to each other, and the battle began. Klyde started with an all out attack, and forced Dave on the defense.

Dave thrust his Bo outwards to hit Klyde in the side. He had scored a hit, but Klyde quickly brushed it off, and charged forwards. He swung his sword to the side brought it down and... CRACK! Dave had brought the Bo up just in time to block, and swept the ground to trip Klyde, but he wasn't quick enough. Klyde had quickly jumped into the air and kicked the Bo out of Dave's hand and caught it. The battle was over.

"The victor, Klyde!" Applause erupted from the bleachers. It was now Klydes chance to pick an opponent. It was very surprising when he chose Kiro to battle. He beckoned for him to come forwards.

Kiro stood in front of him with his wooden spear. They bowed, then Kiro put Klyde into the defense. Kiro brought the spear from his side and thrust it in towards Klyde. Klyde had easily blocked it then slashed. A large cracking sound meant the weapons had connected. Klyde seemed to have gotten bored with the fight, as he was barely trying.

I think I'll wake him up, Kiro thought to himself with a grin on his face. He stopped dead in his tracks, met the gaze of Scott, then jumped high into the air. The onlookers let out calls of intrigue. Klyde appeared to be puzzled as to what Kiro was trying to do. Then he shot down towards Klyde at an amazingly high speed. Kiro had come down on the wooden sword breaking it in half. He had won. As he came down from the arena, he looked back at Klyde who had a sneer on his face, then quickly looked away.

Before Captain Zyltos could say anything, the doors blasted apart. People screamed and hid under the tables. The graduates quickly gathered up the spectators and took them to the bomb shelters close by. 

Scott had been trampled by the people trying to get out of the way. Scott was expecting to see a tank, or a cannon. But the only thing there was a woman. She couldn't have done that, could she? He thought to himself that a woman with no weapon of sort could do this. She stepped forwards and looked right at Scott.

"Water Card! Envelope this boy and bring him to me!" she screamed, and as she did water flew from a card and hurled itself towards Scott.

"Nooo!" Kiro ran towards the woman and hit her with his spear(real one not the wooden replica). She cried out in pain as blood issued from the wound. The water had disappeared.

"Light Card! Heal my wound!" Light flew around her and the wound closed itself. But now the Captain and the Lieutenants had surrounded her and began firing rounds of bullets. She disappeared saying "I'll get you next time. You can't hide! Hahahahahaha!" The cackle made Scott shudder. Things became blurry, he couldn't see. He blacked out.

"Are you sure he is the one? How could you tell?"

"I felt a strange aura emanating from him. It was strange. The staff he held, it was de-activated. I knew because it didn't give him powers. But his sudden surge of emotion re-activated the power. Almost like the power of Trance. Only he could do that. He is definitely the one we've been looking for."

"Is he like the girl who had escaped?"

"No. Different auras. One soft and methodical, the other tough and unreliable."

"We don't have many chances. We have to find them soon."

__


	4. Chapter 3

**__**

Chapter 3

loss of income, new found memories

****

"Damn. Without Billney, I can't get what I need. Being a thief ain't easy, an' without this city, I'm screwed," the thief told herself out loud. "Now how am I supposed to get food to Mom, Dad an' Gabriella? The police are on my back all the time, an' sending care packages through mail to Castrato were hell enough. I can't fail them." She was cut off from her thoughts when a loud voice rang out, "Aisha Carm, come quietly and nobody will get hurt!" Damn, police, Aisha thought. Time to run. She grabbed her crossbow, tied a rope to the arrow and started running.

"Halt!"

"Fat chance dingus!" Aisha called out. Almost there... close... now! She jumped onto a fire exit and started climbing quickly. She was reaching the top fast. But so were the police.

When she reached the top she looked around and spotted a narrow plank of wood fell from the building across from the one she was currently running on. Aisha made her way carefully across the plank then kicked it off the buildings. A loud clatter told that it had hit the ground.

"You give us no choice but to fire. FIRE!" Barrages of bullets broke pieces of wood and brick apart. Her hiding place wouldn't last forever. Wait until they're outta bullets, then run she reminded herself. When Aisha heard the clicking sound of empty magazine clips, she ran as fast as she could toward the end of the roof. "Try an' catch me now!" she yelled, then jumped off the side. She counted to three, then fired the crossbow. The arrow hit and embedded itself into a large tree. She fell about five more feet, then felt the rope tighten when it was stretched as far as it would go. Aisha then swung herself into the tree, loaded the crossbow, then fired at the police officers. They fell to the ground asleep.

"I'll have to thank the person who invented tranquilizer darts," she quipped to herself. "Time to get to Tarrato. Maybe Ischka has goods that I can snatch. The food's always good I hear, an' then I can stock up on some arrows," she planned. "After I grab some shuteye though." Aisha set off to Tarrato to find an inn. "I should have enough money, I stole 'bout 13 hundred gil." She was finally out of Billney. Tarrato wasn't too far, about a mile down the back roads. The back roads are definitely safe as there is no patrol, she thought to herself. 

Dawn was setting in just as she entered Tarrato.

"This place is huge! How am I supposed to find a place to stay?" Aisha decided to ask for directions. "Ummm, excuse me sir? Can you tell me where I can find the inn?" she asked.

"Well, that's where I'm headed. You can come with me if you like." He eyed the crossbow suspiciously. Aisha noticed he was looking at it, then she said, "Ain't no such thing as too much protection. Came from Billney I did. Police are nuts there. Nearly killed me." Whoops! Nice move Aisha, she scolded herself. Instead of him running off as she had expected he laughed. "Maybe you can help me then. I'll explain at the inn." Aisha gave a puzzled look for a response, but followed him anyway.

"I'm Cid. What's your name?"

"Aisha Carm."

The inn that she was going to stay at was huge. A large fountain was stationed in the center of the lobby. A crystal angel holding a flute, and water pouring from it. The wings were spread out wide, every individual feather carved out of crystal was seen.

"This place must have amazing rooms!" she said excitedly.

"Yep. This place has the most comfortable beds," he replied. "There's also built in Jacuzzi's, and a satellite television. Don't worry 'bout payin'. You can rest in my room. I'm not gonna be usin' it tonight. Got important business to take care of tonight. Come on lets go," he beckoned for her to come forwards. Aisha looked back at the angel "I think I've seen that angel before somewhere, but I can't remember," she whispered to herself.

"What did ya say?" he asked.

"Nothin'," she told him.

When they had reached the room, they were pretty tired. It was on the top floor and Aisha refused to step into the elevator. ("I'm claustrophobic,")

"Cid is that you? Kate and I have been waiting for two hours and... who's that?"

"Sorry I'm late Emily, I was checking for security changes up there. This is Aisha Carm. I think she can be of some use to us before we get to Seldovia."

"Aisha?" A girl Aisha didn't know walked up to her from the bed. "Is that you?" she asked.

"Am I me? Yeah, last I checked. Why?" 

"You don't remember me, do you. It's me. Kate. Kate Megido."

Emily and Cid looked back and forth between Kate and this other girl.

"The angel in the lobby. Don't you recognize it?" Kate asked Aisha. Aisha struggled to remember where she had seen it. Then she remembered. It was in a backyard. Kate's backyard.

"Kate?"

"Yeah it's me. You remember! We were in my back yard, and you fell out of the big tree. An ambulance came. But you had amnesia." 

Now I remember, Aisha said to herself.

"Sorry to break this up, but I brought Aisha to help with our break in of Ischka. The weapons there will be perfect for the Night Hawks." 

"Night Hawks? Are they? Are you guys?" Aisha rambled on. 

"Yeah, we're part of the Night Hawks. Cid here is the leader," Emily explained. "We're gonna break into Ishcka Garden." Emily said.

"But security will be tight because of the graduation," Kate stated. "It's gonna be hard to get in and outta there without being noticed."

"Well, for the past few years I've been a thief, and I can get in an' outta places fast." She saw the looks on the faces of Cid, Kate, and Emily.

"So you're the thief who was runnin' around Billney taking things in front of soldiers!" Kate exclaimed.

"It was to help my family. I stole food and money and mailed them care packages to take care of them. They live over in Castrato."

"Alright, now I see why asking to bring you with us was a good idea. Aisha, will you join the Night Hawks? We don't care about your past, as long as you want to stop a war from starting up."

"I'll join! An' you don't hafta give me a weapon cause I got my crossbow. Anyway, I was planning on takin' some food with me. 

When do we go?" Aisha said quickly.

"Tomorrow after you rest up a bit," Cid said sternly, looking Aisha in the eyes. "Tomorrow will be difficult, but we'll get through it. Then we'll get to Entauro Bay, and cross to Seldovia," he instructed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quickly, get everything ready. You! Where is the book?"

"Book?"

"The book with The Cards of Terra. If they're not here, the Mistress will not be happy."

"I found them!"

"Good. Now let's get moving!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Aisha woke up grumpy and groggy(as usual) Kate and Emily had to drag her out of bed. Cid decided on getting ready, by a little bit of exercise.

Aisha grabbed her crossbow and said " I'm ready to go!"

"Good," Cid told them, "Aisha, because you're a very accomplished thief, we need you to get in first. Then you have to shutdown the security for us, so we can enter. Are you okay with that?" Cid explained.

"I thought it would be somethin' harder. In Billney, I once caused a major blackout."

"Aisha, be careful please," Kate warned, "don't get hurt."

"Yeah Aisha, be careful." Emily said.

As they left, Emily looked at the angel, and saw a faint glow from the flute. Her thoughts were jarred away when Kate tapped her on the shoulder and motioned for her to move along.

Cid, in the lead, said to Aisha, "once you shut down the security sensors, we'll come in and follow you to the Weapon Storage. Here's the map to find your way." Cid handed over a huge map to Aisha.

"Okay..." she said uncertainly, and took the map from him. She was nervous, as there were supposed to be many well trained guards, but she couldn't let them down. This was her first mission for the Night Hawks, and Aisha wanted to leave a good first impression.

Cid led the group through many streets and vendors. There were tons of people in Tarrato! At last, they had reached a large building that looked to be mostly composed of glass. Aisha whistled in awe as she stared at the building.

"We're not here to look, so get moving quickly." Cid said directly.

"Cid, there are a lot of people here. How is Aisha supposed to get passed them all?" Kate questioned.

"Dammit, I forgot. It's graduation night. Sorry," he said to Aisha.

"Sorry? I was hoping for a challenge. This is perfect!" she replied enthusiastically. 

"There's something in there called a Voice Identification System. You'll need this audio recorder to tape some ones voice. Then play it at the V.I.S. It should open the doors." Cid said.

"Couldn't I just sneak in with someone?" Aisha asked Cid.

"No. You need to record the voice, because that's not the only door with a V.I.S," he said and pointed at the entrance, "And as an added precaution, Ischka hooked the V.I.S systems up to a central office somewhere in Tarrato, so we can't turn those off."

"How come we didn't go there?" Emily asked

"I'm not sure of the location, and we can't spend hours on a wild goose chase."

"Alright, Cid give me that trench coat over there so I can blend in a little, and hide my crossbow." Cid handed her the black trench coat he took off of a bench to Aisha.

"I'm goin' in." With that, she walked quickly towards the entrance. She saw a boy in a cadets uniform, and a boy in a robe beside him. The boy in the robe was about to walk through the doors, when the cadet pulled him back. 

Now's my chance, Aisha thought to herself. She ran up behind the cadet and started recording when he stepped up to the V.I.S. 

"Kiro Sagato Cadet number one six seven."

"Got it!" she whispered. Immediately the doors opened and she snuck in with him, before the doors closed. Aisha stepped behind a pillar, took out the map and checked it over. 

"To get to weapon storage, I have to go up the left staircase, then go down the hall, and turn left at the first turn, then right, left twice, right, left three times... then I should be there. But to get a key card... hmmm," she said quietly. "God I'm hungry. Now, let's see where the kitchen is." She looked at the map once more, folded it up, and slunk through the shadows to get to the kitchens.

"So much food, so little time." Aisha quickly grabbed some cakes and pastries, then ran out of there unnoticed. She slunk through the shadows once more, and found a closet to hide in. She switched on a little light and read the map while eating her food.

"Great, the fuse box is right by the dormitories of the captain and lieutenants, and there has got to be guards there."

Nevertheless, Aisha had promised to do this, and do this she would.

"The Graduation Ceremony will begin in five minutes, so if you would please make your way to the Banquet Hall we at Ischka would be very appreciative." Aisha looked for the person who had said this, and there was a person who was most likely a lieutenant.

"Five minutes. No one should be in the halls, so I can definitely get to the fuse box," she said to herself.

She waited five extra minutes to make sure no one would be in the halls. Aisha opened the door quietly, stepped out, and looked left and right. No one was in the halls. She tiptoed past the Banquet Hall doors. Even though they were closed, she took no chances. She referred to the map, memorized the way, and jogged as quietly down the corridor as she could.

After two left turns she would be there. But as she turned the first corner, she saw two guards. She darted quickly around the corner, before one turned around. She could hear footsteps getting closer, (Damn, what am I gonna do?)

She got an idea. She had been fumbling around in her pocket, and found a tiny stone. The hallways were very large, so the little rock would make a reverberating sound. She took it out of her pocket, and threw it down the right of the fork in the corridor. Just as she had figured the guards went to inspect the sound, while she stood far back as so they wouldn't see her.

When they were far down enough, Aisha ran as fast as she could around the corner. She saw another fork, then turned left. As she looked ahead, she could see the fuse box. There it is.

As soon as she ripped out some wires, lights in the garden would go out, and Cid, Kate and Emily would meet her in the front. She would play the name at the V.I.S, and then they would go to the storage closet. Aisha stepped up to it and opened it up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish I knew what was going on in there," Emily said.

"Don't worry, it hasn't even been twenty minutes yet,"Kate told her.

"The lights! They're off!" Cid exclaimed. "Lets go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aisha made her way quickly back to the entrance, the guards hadn't returned to their posts. 

"Almost there." She was panting mostly from nervousness and excitement.

She could see Kate, Emily and Cid running towards the V.I.S. When she arrived at the entrance, she rewound the tape, and played "Kiro Sagato Cadet number one six seven," and the door opened.

"Great work Aisha," Cid congratulated. Aisha handed the map over to him. "Now that security is down, we won't need a key card to open the weapon storage closet." There were many great shouts from the Banquet Hall. Aisha assumed that the graduates were battling each other, because of the smashing sounds of wood against wood.

"Alright now, if we take the left staircase, and head past the dormitories, we should be near weapon storage. Follow me," Cid commanded. They headed up the left staircase, played the tape, and headed down the hall. Eventually the party of four came to a door that read

WEAPON STORAGE

Authorized Staff Only

Cid pushed the door and it opened, revealing swords, spears, guns and daggers. 

Aisha spotted a barrel full of arrows, grabbed a bunch and loaded about 20 into her crossbow, and the rest in the reserve spaces.

Just as Cid was going towards the guns, there was a loud explosion coming from downstairs.

"Quick, lets get outta here!" Cid yelled and they made their way back downstairs, only to see many people running away from the entrance. A woman was standing in the entrance. Aisha wasn't sure of what she said, but a great wave of water was rushing towards a young boy in robes who had been knocked to the floor. 

Aisha was ready to fire a round of arrows at the woman, when the Cadet she followed thrust a spear into the woman's side. Almost immediately the wave of water had disappeared, and bright silver light was wrapping itself around the woman. The blood had stopped flowing. Many of the men in uniforms started shooting guns in the direction of the woman.

She let out a cackle and vanished from sight. Cid, Aisha, Kate and Emily took the opportunity to escape.


	5. Chapter 4

**__**

Chapter 4

a new path is chosen, a past is revealed

When he awoke, Scott realized he was in the Med Hall (a type of hospital at Ischka). A nurse approached him and asked "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess. How did I get here?" he asked her.

"Your friend Kiro Sagato brought you here. He was really worried. He kept asking me 'is he gonna be okay'? You have a friend who really cares about you." She looked him over, checked his temperature, asked him questions, and after she gave him the okay, he left the Med Hall, and went searching for Kiro.

There was debris everywhere. Scott was going to head to the dormitories, but heard the voices of Captain Zyltos, and Lieutenant Ken:

"Do you have any updates on the current situation Captain?" Lieutenant Ken asked.

"None whatsoever. A cadet has never disappeared before, without some sort of reason or explanation."

"Captain, who was the cadet?" Ken asked.

"Klyde Bertrand. I didn't see him after the battle he fought against Kiro Sagato. I'm hoping to the God's up there that the weird woman didn't do anything to him. She nearly got Kiro's guest."

Scott rushed to the dormitories after hearing this. He asked a soldier in the hall where he could find Kiro's room, and soon was banging on the door.

"Who's there!?" Kiro yelled.

"It's me, Scott." The door opened, and Kiro pulled Scott into the room.

"Kiro, what are you doing?" Scott looked around the room, seeing that Kiro was packing up his clothes, and taking down his posters.

"I'm packin' up, and leaving Ischka," he told him, "and I need you to come with me."

"Why me?" Scott asked him.

"Because I can trust you. First of all, because of the break in last night, security is really tight. When the guards change shifts, take this reflector, and shine the sunlight at the door at the top of the dormitories's staircase. Secondly, I'll come down and we'll go to your place. Got it?" Scott nodded his head, but still felt somewhat worried about Kiro's plan to escape.

He headed downstairs and waited while resting on a pillar.

Scott looked up to see if Kiro was in place. He was. 

"Time to change em' up," a guard said to the other. 

"Yeah, lets go." 

Scott aimed the reflector at the stairs, relaying the light into Kiro's face. He flinched, then quickly headed down the stairs. After quickly checking to see if there were no guards at the moment, he ran as fast as he could, grabbed Scott by the arm, said his name into the V.I.S, and charged through the open door.

"Now, are you gonna tell me what this is about?" Scott asked Kiro.

"Alright, when we get to the park. The park wasn't too far away so Scott didn't have to wait long before hearing Kiro's story. Kiro pointed to a bench covered in shadows from overlying trees.

"Scott, the reason I'm leaving Ischka, is because I received a message. From..." he trailed off, trying to think of someplace other than what was mentioned on the letter.

"From where?" Scott prodded.

"From Seldovia. Here, read the letter." Kiro handed Scott a letter. After smoothing it out, Scott read:

__

To Kiro Sagato;

I trust that this letter has made its way to you, for I have information for your knowledge only, possibly to the boy that has been accompanying you for the past few days also.

It would be greatly appreciated if you could meet with my colleagues at Entauro Bay, for the sole purpose of meeting me here in Seldovia. Be at the docks on Sunday August 30th. I would be quite thankful if you were to appear sometime in the latter of that week. You have almost a complete four months to decide whether to come, find some form of transportation, and maybe bring that boy with you as he is most curious to me. If you could please grant me these three requests, your co-operation may help accomplish the goal of the Night Hawks.

Sincerely,

Diana Crane , Night Hawks Tactician.

****

Scott looked up at Kiro, but was unable to comprehend the expression on his face.

"Kiro, you're not actually thinking of going there, are you? They've obviously been following you around. And following me too. The Night Hawks could just want to take us hostage or something like that."

"I'm still going. You can come with me if you want, but it may take a bit to persuade your grandpa."

"I'm just a little unsure of what to think of this. I mean, this is just sort of dumped on me like a 'take it or leave it' situation. I don't blame you at all for what happened, or that they know about me," Scott explained. "We can go to my house, but I'll have to think about it."

"Alright, well that's good enough for me, so lets head to your place." Kiro and Scott began to walk in the direction of Scotts house, all the while wondering if this was a good idea or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Noira, I want you to begin tracking the four** **people who broke into Ischka when I arrived."**

"Yes, at once Mistress." Noira saluted to a woman covered in shadows, and left the chamber. The enormous stone monoliths seemed to watch her as she walked through the chamber corridors. As she approached the steps leading out from the castle, she looked behind her to see the stone monoliths cross the sides of the corridor.

"Those pathetic creations won't be able to protect you forever." Noira remembered the words her master had spoken when she had shown her the creatures born from the Dark Mist.

"I don't intend them to protect, only to destroy and obliterate mankind." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Grandpa, I'm home," Scott announced. "Kiro's with me!"**

"Scott!? Thank God you're okay! Once I heard about the break in, I was so worried. Dammit, those freaking guards at ischka shoulda been more careful!" Scotts grandfather continued to ramble on. Five minutes later, he finished by giving Scott a hug.

"Grandpa, don't worry. I'm fine. But, Kiro and I have something to show you." Scott looked over at Kiro, who was pulling the crumpled letter out of his pants pockets. As he walked over, all he told Scotts grandfather was: "Read it."

He took the letter and smoothed it out. After reading it a few times, he finally looked up. "Go."

"What? Grandpa, what did you say?" Scott asked him.

"Go. I want you to do this. Hell, if I could, I would. But I'm too damn old now."

"Grandpa are you sure? I mean, it's just really sudden. I half expected you to say no."

"Do it. If you can help, what's stopping you?"

"Well, it's dangerous too!" Scott told him.

"Scott, Kiro. Sit down and listen."

"Scott. Let me start by telling you of a force called Black Magic. It is a power solely used to attack or destroy. The practitioners of this force were known as Black Mages. The power they could possess was tremendous. The "magic" as it was referred as, was used only to discover more about it. By learning about the "spells" they could cast, they could increase the growth of the spells. Make some more powerful.

Few of the Black Mages ever abused this lifestyle. All violators were **banished from the world of magic, by a simple spell even a child Mage could use. The spell removed all of the magic from their minds and bodies, and was stored in a gemstone, locked in a chamber forever.**

Now, where you come in, Scott. Your parents were Black Mages, and theirs before them. But one night, the most terrifying night in the history of the planet Ferma, your parents had their lives taken away from them. I was most unfortunate to be the one to discover my daughter, your mother. You see, a Black **Mage's parents instill their child with a magical sense** **at the age of eight. With this sense, they are able to learn magic."**

"But grandpa, if any of this is true, why don't I remember 

a thing about it?"

"Scott, I used my Black Magic to make you forget what had happened. If you remained in that traumatized state, you would be unable to learn magic. Your parents wouldn't have wanted that, and either did I."

"But, I don't have any magic in me. How can I be a mage?" Scott asked, feeling very confused.

"You do have powers, but you have never needed to use them. That's why you didn't know about the powers you wield."

"Then, where did I get them from?"

"I sacrificed my own powers, to transfer the ability to learn how to learn magic into you. I don't need my powers. You need your own. When you first held that Mage Staff, you unlocked the ability to use "Fire" magic. Kiro, I trust you brought the staff with you?" Scotts grandfather asked.

"Yes, I brought it with me. Where is it? Wait... here it is," and he pulled the staff out of his gym bag. He walked over and handed it to Scott.

"Now Scott, come with me into the backyard." Scott and Kiro both followed him out the back door.

Scott and Kiro waited under a tree while Scotts grandfather pulled what looked like a monstrous plant out of the shed. He tapped it twice with his right hand and the plant started to move, towards Scott and Kiro.

"Scott, concentrate and name the incantation you are trying to cast!" his grandfather yelled.

Scott closed his eyes, thought of fire, and colored waves began to radiate from him, swirling around him when he finally exclaimed "Fire!"

What looked like a small explosion hit the plant like creature, and it disintegrated.

"Well, well, well. That was good. But if you're planning to go to Seldovia, we have lots of work to do." Scott looked at his grandfather, a grin spreading across his face.

"WHOO HOO!"


	6. Chapter 5

**__**

Chapter 5

the mission

Three figures skulked through the shadows of the forest. The one in the lead, unsheathed his sword, and stood in such a stance as to be prepared. The two behind him did the same. The one got their fists ready, the other held out a shotgun.

About three hundred beast-like creatures emerged from the trees. The man with the sword quickly ran into the horde and began slashing at the creatures. He kept slashing, as though some sort of demon had possessed him.

The female had taken some what of a defensive stance, moving forwards to attack, then retreating back a few feet, and repeating the same pattern.

The man with the shotgun had climbed into a tree, and began picking off many of the creatures. Blood and flesh were ripped apart as many were killed.

At last it seemed that the creatures were all littering the ground with their dead bodies.

"Taran, does this seem like a coincidence? I mean, sure we fought some monsters on our way here, but never that many." the girl said.

"Misty's right Taran. Over two hundred monsters just coming out of nowhere is just slightly strange."

"Armando, I realized that too. Either we picked the wrong spot in the forest to be, or someone knew we were heading to Brantin," Taran told the two.

"Nevertheless, we have to get there and find our contact. If we don't, we're screwed," Misty concluded.

"Well lets go," Armando said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------"So those fools, think they're going to find anything here do they?" Raiko asked.

"Not a chance Raiko. We've demolished this place completely. All that they're going to find is maybe a nice, smoldering rock." Noira let out a laugh after she said those words. Raiko looked around, hoping that Sikaru would be here soon.

"Oh great, more rain," Noira said as another downpour started.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that all it does here?" Misty complained wiping rain from her eyes.

"Is that all what does here?" Taran asked. "If you mean the rain, pretty much all nonstop downpours, so get used to it."

"Just because you don't get effected by the outside world, doesn't mean the rest of us are completely hollow you ass! Watch your ass, or it'll be the next thing your face sees!"

"Misty watch it goddammit! We don't need you stirring up a conflict. And I for one, don't want to get attacked by _something_** because you can't shut your yap! So shut it!" Armando said. His knuckles were turning white from holding the gun too tightly.**

"Armando, shut it," Taran hissed at him. "I think something's comin'!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Noira walked through the forest. As she moved, the clutter on the ground lifted up and flew forwards out of sight. A shudder in the bushes put her on the alert. One of the Mist Spawn that was created jumped out in front of her. Before it even had a chance to attack, it was decimated by a large icicle that struck it through its body.

She finally approached a cliff. And with a swish of her cloak, the clutter that had flown away had returned to make a bridge across the canyon. As she looked down she felt a slight wave of nausea fell over her.

"Vertigo! It's Noira! You better stop with the mind games or I'll permanently rearrange your face!" Noira yelled. Almost instantly her head became clear, and she crossed the canyon.

"Sorry about that," replied a misty-like voice. "Can't be too careful with the Night Hawks snooping around." A woman then appeared. She wore a white cloak and hood, with strange black markings all over it. There was a strange mark on her hand that was glowing mysteriously.

"Vertigo, it seems it is time to head back."

"What? Oh, my hand. Yeah, I guess I should. But I should warn you. There are three people from the Night Hawks in the woods. I sent my Mist Spawn after them, but they defeated them all." Vertigo explained to Noira.

"Yes, they may be powerful, but they have never seen Black Magic like this before. They are just mere stepping stones in our plot."

"If you say so Noira. But you know what happened to _HER._ **She went too far with her powers. You did her a favor. But that favor may come back and bite you in the ass." With a swish of her cloak, Vertigo disappeared.**

"You can only wish to have the powers I have," Noira whispered to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misty, Armando, get into formation." The three immediately stepped into a formation they knew well and used often. Taran looked to the front, Misty to the left and back, Armando to the right and back.

"Well, well, well. Three little birds surrounded by which they cannot see," an evil voice had said.

"Don't talk about the Night Hawks, Noira! Come out where we can see you so we can beat you again!" Taran had yelled.

"You, defeat me?! Your lie is laughable! One lucky slash from your sword, and you believe you win? Taran, it's not good to lie.

If you want, I'll end your suffering here and now!" after a second that seemed like a day, Noira had appeared, ready to fight. Her crude weapon was held at her side, glowing almost as if it was thirsting for the blood of human life.

Taran launched himself into an attack of quick vertical slashes. She dodged these easily, and slashed him with her staff.

"Taran!" Misty noticed that he was bleeding from his arm quite horribly. She closed her eyes for a second. Then she looked at Taran and yelled: "Chakra!" Light surrounded Taran, and his wound was healed instantly. 

"Misty, you better take Taran out of there! He can't go on much longer!" Although it didn't look it, Taran was growing tired. But Noira was quick enough to notice. 

Noira quickly leaped into the air and chanted an incantation; "Winds that rage across the desolate plains of the Netherworld, join together in a violent vortex! INFEST!" A purple shadow rose from the ground and hit Taran in the chest, knocking him back about 10 feet. 

"Armando, take care of him!" And with that Misty ran to where Noira once stood. She leaped into the air, a delivered a devastating kick into the woman's face, knocking her to the ground. Misty followed her down. She had reached the ground before Noira, and prepared to attack her with an uppercut. Just as Noira was about to reach the ground, Misty's fist hit her with such a force, she was knocked into the air once again.

"Armando, you gotta blast her! Then we can win again!" Misty shouted. Armando inserted a glowing crystal into the side of his shotgun, and it began to glow. "ENERGY BLAST!" A ball of pure energy was fired from the end of the barrel of his shotgun. The force knocked Noira through the rubble of the once proud city Brantin. She finally came to a stop after demolishing a once standing, yet crumbling wall.

"DRAIN" Noira had cast a black magic spell that stole the energy of her target and transferred it to her, renewing her strength. Armando fell to the ground, as he was Noira's target.

"Armando!" It seemed that Taran was able to fight once again. "Misty, help him somehow, then help me with this bitch!"

"Yessir!" Misty said hastily as she ran to help Armando.

In the meanwhile, Taran was busy slashing his sword at the ever-nimble Noira. _This one won't be easy to get rid of. Call the Spawns of the Mist!_

Noira understood the disembodied voice as her master's and did as she was told. Almost like time and space had ripped apart, out of a hole of nothingness two extremely large creatures had appeared. The first was a Hydra-like beast. With five heads snaping their jaws ferociously, clenching and unclenching their two large clawed hands. The worst was its ability to move. It had the lower body of a snake, which allowed it to move extremely fast. The second creature was just as frightening. Although it had only one head, it had four faces on each side. An angry face for pure physical aggression. A calm face for the ability of curative magic. A face somewhat like the curative face, only a dark blue, physical magic. The last head seemed to only serve for a decorative look. 

"Misty, take the one with the four faces. It's too bulky, so you should be able to outmaneuver it. But fight only after you get Armando to safety. I'll take the other one!" Misty nodded to show she understood. She dragged her unconcious comrade to somewhere with shelter from the eternal rainfall.

Taran leaped into battle with the two beasts waiting for Misty to return. The snake-like Hydra was fast, but Taran expected it. He began his flurry of slashes that only a suicidal maniac would dare run into. The Mist Spawn must have had a powerful protective armor, as Taran barely nicked the thing. Just as the four faced creature was about to slash with its sword, Misty came running at it with a well timed roundhouse kick. It fell to the ground, but it wasn't even close to defeating it.

Taran on the other hand was getting extremely hurt. Misty noticed, and was ready to cast Chakra, but Taran gave her a look saying "don't". Coloured lines began to swirl around Taran, green, red and purple, until finally he yelled; "MINUS STRIKE!" with his powered sword, he dealt damage to the beast, which took away as much power from it, that it did to him. Misty delivered punch after punch, kick after kick to her enemy. When she thought it was about dead, it cast the spell "Cure" on itself. Then it countered with the Black Magic spell "Thunder". The two beasts eventually backed Taran and Misty into a dead end of the still smoldering city. Just as the two friends were ready to have their lives taken away from them, two balls of energy destroyed the Hydra- like beast. Two more grabbed the attention of the four faced beast and it ran towards the source of the attack.

"Well, it seems Armando is awake again," Misty mused.

"Yeah, but when it finds him, there's gonna be hell to pay. We gotta go help him!" Taran ordered. The two fighters ran after the beast, but had completely forgot about Noira. Using the armored wings on her, she flew over head of them to block their path. Misty delivered a quick upward kick, and Noira fell. Armando's taunts could be heard: "C'mere ugly! Yeah you!"

He was firing many shells at the monster which seemed to be dying.

One swift slash from Taran, and the monsters head fell to the ground, leaving a trail of blue blood.

"Quick, we have to check the city for survivors!" Misty cried. The three comrades didn't find anyone living in what used to be the main part of the city.

"H, help me!" They stopped in their tracks. Someone was still alive. A little boy lying on the ground, nearly dead.

"Hey listen buddy. We'll help you," Taran said trying to comfort the child. But his efforts seemed to be in vain, as the child seemed to lose a little bit more of his life every second. Misty performed the "Chakra" spell, but it was a wasted casting, as Noira's figure loomed in front of them.

"Well, it seems I am the victor of this batttle." She closed her eyes, and coloured waves began to radiate from her.

"SEIKEN!" A blinding flash illuminated the spot of her enemies. She decided she had better leave them to die, as her orders were to stop the Night Hawks, and return to Raiko. In a wisp of smoke, she vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Diana, please stop worrying. Taran, Misty and Armando, are the best we have," a man said to the tactician who was pacing around the room like a tiger in a cage.

"I know, but they've never been gone this long before. The last message we received, was when they had reached Iraliec, two weeks ago!" Diana said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Yes, but remember, Brantin is far from the port. It would take them a long time to get there and with the eternal rain, things would be quite difficult."

"Yes, that's true. Well I must be on my way to headquarters. I have to make up a plan to use if those three don't come back."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain was still falling, and it had the three warriors soaked to the bone, who were still unconscious. A mysterious woman was walking towards the bodies.

"Are these them?"

"Yes Sikaru. It was Noira who took care of them," Raiko explained. Sikaru ran a hand through her blueish hair, wringing out some of the water. Her green robe was completely soaked, and not to mention, she was completly frustrated at the fact that it rained constantly.

"We'll bring them with us. Surely the Night Hawks will send people to rescue their teammates. We'll dispose of them quickly, and then the Mist will lead to the war between Catrato and Timar."

"Master, I don't understand. How will this lead to the war," Raiko asked.

"Simple. I will manipulate the president of Castrato into thinking that Timar has been killing people left right and center. Billney, and where we stand, Brantin, are done for."

"But, Sikaru, why would Timar destroy one of its own cities?"

"Ah, yes. Timar's instigation. Men and women will rise up, thinking Castrato destroyed Brantin, bringing anguish and suffering. Do you understand?" Raiko and Noira nodded.

They each grabbed a body, and disappeared. 


	7. Chapter 6

** __**

Chapter 6

To entauro bay

"Emily, you got everything?" Kate asked her friend.

"Yeah, almost," she said as she pushed a bag of luggage into Cids car.

"What did you forget?" Kate asked.

"This." Emily had quickly ran to their hotel room and back. She held up a staff-like weapon, but it was shaped like a musical instrument.

"Where'd you get that," Kate asked her.

"Ischka. It was sitting right in front of me, so I took it. All I know is that it can hurt you bad if you get hit by it" she said plainly.

"Well, Cid should be here soon." After Kate had said that, Cid had come walking up the street with something wrapped up under his arm.

"Cid, what's that?" Emily questioned.

"Night hawk business. I gotta give it to Greg Littel."

"Ohhhhhhhhh."

"Come on, tomorrow's December 30th. We have to get to Entauro Bay, or we won't catch the boat. And there's supposed to be two people at the docks we need to meet. Our tactician, Diana Crane, sent them a letter four months ago to meet us there," Cid told the two. "Where's Aisha?" he asked.

"In the back sleeping," Kate told them.

Finally the four were on the road to Tarrato to get on the train to Entauro Bay.

"Hey, Cid. What kind of boat are we traveling on?" Emily asked.

"It's a tourist boat. Lot's of fresh air, and you can see without a roof over your head. There is a little cabin-type thingy on it, so if it rains or something," Cid explained.

"This'll be the first time I've ever left Jurrisol," Kate told them. "I have no idea what to expect."

"Miriana is all completely tourism. Tropical resorts and such," Cid told Kate.

"Hey, guys keep it down please. I can't sleep with you nattering away," Aisha said groggily.

"Sorry about that," they said.

"Almost at the train station," Cid told them.

"Scott, you ready to go?" Kiro asked.

"Yep. We're almost at the train station. I can't believe we're going to Miriana. I've always wanted to go," Scott replied.

The bus they were riding lurched to a stop in front of Tarrato's train station. As they stepped out of the bus, they were given many quizzical looks.

"Kiro, those people are staring at us," Scott said quietly.

"It must be the spear," Kiro said as he flashed his Ischka I.D. at pretty much everyone who looked at him funny.

As the two passed through a security check gate, the alarm sounded as Kiro passed through. It was, of course, his spear. The officer at the security check came over to him, but before he could utter a word, Kiro had shown the I.D. card, and he let him pass.

"Which train are we taking?" Scott asked Kiro.

"Ummm. It's the number 22 train," he replied. Now they just had to find it.

"Where is the damned thing," Kiro muttered in frustration.

"I'll ask someone," Scott offered. He walked over to a young woman in a trench-coat. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could help me," Scott said after tapping her shoulder. When she turned around, all Scott did was look at her with an imbecile grin on his face. She had short black hair that fell just past her ears, dark brown eyes that he felt himself get lost in, and a smile that showed perfect white teeth.

"What do you need?" she asked him. Finally coming back to Ferma, Scott asked; "Do you know where the number 22 train is? Me and my friend Kiro can't find it anywhere," he explained.

She was taken aback. She thought about the name "Kiro", and wondered where she had heard it before.

"Come with me," was all she said.

"Kiro, come on!" Scott yelled. Kiro ran to catch up to Scott and the woman. In about two minutes they had found the train, and she had led them inside after showing their tickets.

"Come with me," she said again. She had led them to a compartment that contained three people. The man spoke to Kiro and Scott; "are you two Scott Brennan, and Kiro Sagato?"

They both nodded, somewhat confused as how this man knew their names. 

"I believe you received a letter from Diana Crane. If so then you are headed to Seldovia. We are headed there also," the man continued.

"Who are you?" Scott had just blurted out.

"Oh sorry. I'm Cid Sudit, leader of the Night Hawks." The two boys's jaws dropped.

"Hey, umm, it's not polite to keep your mouths open like that," a pretty girl with green eyes said. They immediately shut their mouths. 

"So, Emily, Kate, Aisha. It seems we have a cadet of Ischka and a Black Mage on our ranks. Don't look surprised you two, we have spies everywhere. Now down to business," Cid said. Aisha went and locked the already closed door to the compartment. 

"What I have to tell you is extremely important," he started. "It is no longer a necessity to act like tourists on vacation. We can only act like the way we are naturally, but without revealing that we are of the Night Hawks," Cid told them in a hushed tone.

"Why though, and me and Scott aren't even part of the Night Hawks yet," he replied in a whisper.

"Just by showing up you are declared a member. Anyway, back to the point. I am telling you this, because our top three Crusaders have been taken as prisoners. As I have said before there are numerous spies out there in Ferma, so we must be on our alert. Now if I may be excused, I need to find out how long it will take to get to Entauro Bay." With that said, Cid got up and left the compartment and was heading to the front of the train.

"Ummm, just to clarify some things, who's who? Scott asked the girls.

"Sorry about that, I'm Kate," said a girl with blond hair and green eyes. "And sitting by the window over there is Emily," Kate said pointing to a girl with very dark red hair, and blue eyes. "And the one in the trenchcoat is... TAAADAAA! Aisha Carm, accomplished thief and mercenary, and the only one with actual field experience outside of training," Kate finished with her voice booming like one of those prize announcers on t.v. gameshows.

"Thank you, thank you," Aisha said emotionally while taking a bow.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, I think?" Scott said.

"Scott, don't be a hardass, it's funny,"Kiro declared obviously checking out the three very good-looking girls.

"You from Ischka over there, stop starin' at Aisha's ass," Emily said jokingly.

"Excuse me!" Aisha said suddenly.

"She's just kidding Aisha, don't sweat it," Kate said.

"I'm not stupid Kate, I knew she was kidding, I was just playing around. Anyway, it's natural for these testosterone driven guys to enjoy such a view," she said smacking her butt.

"And a shapely one at that," Scott had added. Everyone in the compartment started laughing. But how much noise could five people make? Well they were about to find out just as Cid walked in. "Dear lord you kids are loud. What were you talking about anyway?" Cid asked them.

"Aisha's ass!" Kate and Emily yelled together. 

"Great to know," he said sarcastically. "But good news, the train is just about to leave and we'll be there in one hour," Cid told them.

"Wonderful, a whole hour to spend with you Cid," Kate said.

"Must you be so cynical Kate?"

"Yep, that's me!" 

When the train lurched after travelling for fifteen minutes, screams were heard.

"What the hell is that thing!"

"Oh my god!"

"Honey, come with me!"

"I don't wanna die!"

Cid and company immediately left their seats to see what was going on. When they could get a clear view of what was happening Kate said "What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Easy, kick its ass!" Kiro yelled.

"Are you crazy!" Emily yelled. "We'll get killed!"

"No way, we can take this thing. Lets' go! We woldn't be Night Hawks if we couldn't handle it right?" Scott asked.

"Scott's right, lets go!" Aisha yelled.

"Cid, you stay back, we'll take it!" Kate said.

The train lurched to a stop, and the five warriors exited the train and were ready to fight.

The beast was at least 40 metres long. It had four wings, each one red and curved off with sharp ends. It had two short hind legs, but two extremely long arms with wicked claws with nails maybe 24 centimetres long each. A long neck with a very ugly head attached to it. Almost immediately it attacked with it's tail, knocking the team backwards.

"Watch out!" Scott yelled. Coloured waves began to wave around him and he closed his eyes. The waves disappeared when he opened his eyes and shouted "BLIZZARD!" A huge chunk of ice appeared over top of the thing and had crashed to pieces when the ice struck its head. 

The beast had turned its attention to Scott and was flying towards him, only to receive five arrows in one of it's wings. After flapping that wing, it had fallen off, letting out a steady flow of blue blood.

"Gotcha!" Aisha yelled. "Kiro! Get it's other wing if you can! If we stop it from flying, we'll definitely have an advantage!" Kiro heard, and ran as fast as he could over to it's wings. With a swift upward cleave, another wing had fallen off, but it had counter attacked this with a scratch across Kiro's chest.

"Kiro!" Kate ran over to him to help him. She placed her hands over the wound, and something started to happen. Blue and green began to swirl around her and then she closed her eyes. When she had opened them, Kiro's wound looked like it was being rewound, healing it, leaving no trace that the skin had been broken at all.

"What the..." was all Kate could utter. Kiro nor Kate saw the beast coming. It was about to strike when Emily had intervened and stabbed it through its jaw with her weapon. She pulled it out and stabbed it in the eye.

"Let's get moving!" she yelled to the two. Luckily they did because it had fallen to the ground after Scott had disintegrated one of the two remaining wings with a lightning attack, and another volley of arrows from Aisha's crossbow had totaled the other one, leaving it in a gory, bloody mess. 

Seeing that it was dying, Kate had brought her rod with her. She threw her weapon in the air and jumped up after it. After clutching it with her two hands, she brought it back down with a sickening crunch on the beasts head. The skull had broken and its head caved in, leaving it lying on the field where the battle had taken place, dead.

"Whew, at least it's dead now," Kate said. She obviously spoke to soon, as the creature began to stir.

"Oh, crap!" Kiro yelled. It was moving again, and where the wings were destroyed, new arms had regenerated in their place.

Each one was extremely long, with huge hand-like things on the ends.

"Dammit! Is this thing gonna die or what?!" Emily yelled. She ran up to it and stabbed it once again with her weapon. More of the blue blood was flooding, but the beast took no notice, and smacked her with all of its arms in one shot. Off she went sliding across the field ground, unable to grab anything in the barren soil to save herself.

"Emily!" Kate screamed. She knew it was hopeless to try and catch up to her. Scott saw Emily moving across the field and he closed his eyes. Once again the coloured waves began to radiate from around him. "MAGIC OF ICE! CREATE A WALL!" And as he opened his eyes, and waved his staff once around in a circle, a wall of ice had stoopped Emily from sliding.

"Asshole!" Aisha had launched another quick volley of arrows at the beast, opening many wounds, letting loose a torrential flow of the blue blood. Kiro on the other hand was busy attacking it warily, trying not to suffer what Emily did. Numerous stabbing wounds, and cleave gashes marked the skin of the beast, but yet it showed no signs of giving up. 

Kate had come back to the battle with a smash into the creature's side. It let out a painful howl, and retaliated by smacking her with its tail. Or so it thought. Kate jumped into the air and brought the rod down into the same spot, and the beast screamed again.

"THUNDER!" Scott had sent a lightning bolt into the back of the creature, making it shake and convulse from the shock.

Now that Emily was able to fight, she took this opportunity to stab the creature numerous times, blue blood emptying out of it in extreme amounts. Finally the beast was beginning to tire as it could not move very fast.

Aisha let loose one more volley of arrows, and it fell to the ground. Dead at last.

"That... was... close," Kiro panted.

"Too... close," Scott wheezed. 

"At least the damn thing is dead," Aisha proclaimed. The party of five walked their way back to the train, only to notice the creature had destroyed the tracks.

"Dammit! It just had to take out the tracks didn't it?!" Emily exclaimed, her anger and frustration very visible.

"Yeah, but, something wild wouldn't just take out about 40 kilometres worth of train tracks on its own," Kate reasoned.

"I don't get it," Aisha said.

"Well there were monsters that occasionally made their way to Billney, some just as big, or bigger, and they didn't destroy anything. This thing had to have been commanded by something," Kate told the party.

Cid came over to them. "You guys, listen up. That thing destroyed most of the tracks to Entauro Bay, and it won't be for a while until things can get cleaned up here," He told them with a grim face.

"What I'm saying, is we're gonna have to walk our butts to Entauro Bay."

"NOOOOOOOOO! THAT"S WAY TOO FAR!" Aisha whined.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did the Mist-Spawn defeat them?" Sikaru asked one of her soldiers.

"No ma'am, but you see..."

"I have no use for excuses! I want them destroyed. Except the two I've been keeping my eye on," She said. "What are you looking at?" she spat at Misty who was leaning against the bars of her prison.

"Nothing, nothing. _Just your ugly face,_**" She whispered to herself.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cid can we rest? My feet are killin' me," Aisha whined.

"Yeah, please Cid?" Scott whined with her.

"Alright."

It wasn't too long that they had been resting, when a man driving a carriage being pulled by four beautiful Chocobo's pulled to a stop in front of them.

"You folks need a ride?" he asked. Aisha jumped to her feet immediately. "PLEASE?" she asked him in her most innocent sounding voice.

"Yeah, sure. Hop in the back of the carriage," he said.

Once everyone was in the carriage, the driver asked "Where to?"

"Entauro Bay please," Cid said.

"No problem." The Chocobo's began their steady pace but began to speed up suddenly.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Kiro screamed.

"Dammit, Jevrae's after us!" The driver yelled.

"What's a Jevrae?!" Kate asked while yelling in panic.

"A large winged beast that keeps regenerating itself," the driver replied.

"That thing again!?" Aisha cried exasperatedly.

"You fought it before?" the driver asked.

"Yeah, and we thought we killed it," Scott answered.

"Scott, Aisha, I am entrusting you to attack it and keep it at bay until we can lose it or hurt it worse," Cid ordered. Scott and Aisha nodded in understanding. They climbed to the top of the carriage and got ready to fight.

"FIRE!" Scott had sent the explosive fire spell on the enemy, forcing it to scream in pain. Aisha followed the attack with a volley of many arrows from the crossbow. The arrows dug into the target and stayed there, creating a grotesque porcupine look. Jevrae flew faster and was practically hovering over the carriage, saliva dripping from its mouth. 

"FIRE" Scott had released another fire spell on Jevrae, yet it still persisted forward.

"That's it!" Aisha screamed. She rummaged around in her supply pack which was tied around her waist, trying desperately to find some tranquilizer darts. "YES!" she shrieked. She loaded her final tranquilizer dart into the crossbow and aimed at Jevrae's eye.

"Sweet dreams," she said as she launched it into its eye. Jevrae staggered in mid-air, then fell to the ground unable to move on.

"Well, if we wait a bit, the Chocobo's will calm down," the driver said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This sucks major portions of ass," Taran said quietly.

"You, quiet!" one of the guards snapped at him.

__

Man, I have to get out of here! **Taran thought to himself.**

----------------------------------------------------------

"This is the end of line," the driver said. "These Chocobo's can't make it through the mountain trails, and it would take seven days to get around the mountains with the Chocobo's."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Cid asked.

"It should only take half a day to get through them," the driver replied.

"Great," Emily grumbled. Then the man and his Chocobo's turned and left. The Night Hawks then took to the mountain trails.

**"Look at this place. It's got more curves than a highway!" Kiro said unhappily.**

"Well, we just have to find the right one," said Cid.


	8. Chapter 7

**__**

Chapter 7

The mountain trails

Bsyk vep: Ojdeicu.

****

"Umm, Cid, what does that say?" Kate asked.

"I do not know. It's either gibberish, or some sort of ancient text," he said.

"Wait a second, I know this!" Scott exclaimed. "My grandpa showed me something in an old book of his! It's the language of the Black mages! I think it says 'This way, Entauro," Scott read with some difficulty.

"How could the Black Mages speak like that?" Emily asked Scott.

"They did somehow, but since this is the only lead we have to go on to get to Entauro Bay, let's use it," Scott answered. The party made their way down the steep slope, only to come face to face with a huge hill. With much struggling effort, the group managed to come to the top of the hill, that led them to a fork in the road.

"Which way?" Aisha asked.

"No clue," Kate stated while sitting down on a nearby boulder. But the second she sat down, a wave of water cracked the ground in front of the entrance to the left road, blocking any passage through it.

"Yeesh!" Kate screamed as she fell backwards off the rock. She put her hand in the air and said; "I'm fine," although it was rather feeble. Meanwhile Scott was peering at the rock.

"It says the wave will show the way. Since the water is blocking that way, it must mean we go this way" Scott explained pointing to the right.

"You better be right Scott, or you won't have a head when I'm through with ya," Kiro said in an exhausted, yet threatening tone.

"Boo hoo! Suck it up you wimp!" Emily yelled, impersonating an army-drill-sergeant.

"Please don't remind me of Ischka," Kiro pleaded.

As the party moved onwards, Kate fell to the ground, unconsciousness beating its way into her body.

_Something was glittering. No wait. Shining. A handle. A sharp blade. The colour of aqua flowing through the middle of the blade. _

"Heaven Sent." Hmm? "Heaven Sent. Ferma's destruction. Prevented by the heavens. Demanded by the fiery ambition of the Keeper, and her guardians. 100 years later, after the sent reaches Ferma, the Keeper uses the ancient magic to bring forth danger, to stop the use. Only one. The High Priestess. Drakonites. Ferma's saviour. Rejoicing. Happiness. The ultimate sealing of the mystic chamber.

The one. She. Daughter of the High Priestess. The gemstones lost forever. Never to be seen again. Never to be used. The inner soul. The cost is tragedy. Result is rejoicing, happiness. Guaranteed safety.

"What the..." Kate said as she woke up. She tried to lift herself from the ground, but Kiro's firm hand against her arm told her to stay down. A story? Kate pondered that thought for a few seconds when Scott asked; "What were those words, Kate?"

"Pardon? What are you talking about?" Kate asked as she looked into Scott's face.

"You were talking, but it was weird. You were... distant and vague," he continued.

"Yeah, something about 'Heaven Sent,' 'Ferma's Destruction,' Keeper,' and the daughter of the High Priestess of the Drakonites," Emily recited. She was feeling worried about Kate. It had been four months since the last time she had fainted. This time she spoke, about... something. Emily wasn't sure what to make of it.

Aisha on the other hand was just down-right confused. She had no idea if this was a normal thing for Kate to do, or if she was possessed! She spoke so funny, like she wasn't human.

Scott wasn't as disturbed as the others, sort of like he was used to the funny business that was going on in the world. Almost as if he understood why Kate was doing what she did. But a voice in the back of his head was telling him it was more than just a simple wave of exhaustion. Something else.

"Well what would a Drakonite be?" Cid asked.

"I don't know! Ever since this damned mark appeared on my arm, my life has been screwed up! Billney destroyed! Weird dreams! And now this! I don't know what a Drakonite is! And whatever they are, what do they have to with me!" Kate screamed in anguish.

"Kate, you don't have to talk about it now, Cid was just asking a rhetorical question," Emily assured her friend.

"No I wasn't, I really want-" Cid uttered, before he was silenced by Kiro stepping on his foot.

"Mmmph!" Cid said between clenched teeth. 

"What Cid is trying to say, according to his facial expressions is he'll shut the hell up," Aisha said, her voicing dripping with the sugar that a parent would use to tell a child that something bad has happened. She shot a glare at Cid, and he stopped speaking, and making his face wiggle.

**"Garon, I'm really worried about Taran, Misty and Armando. They should be back by now!" Diana exclaimed, worry etched across her face.**

"Listen Diana, we'll think of something when Cid gets back. He's coming back with new people, so we can have them rescue the three," Garon replied.

"We can't just throw them into that kind of situation! They don't have the know-how!" the tactician retorted irritably. Wasn't this man listening to anything she was saying?

**"THUNDER!" A bolt of lightning struck a monster just seconds before it was going to sink it's fangs into Cid's neck.**

Further away, Kiro and Emily were working together slashing the Mist-Spawn, drawing torrential amounts of the disgusting blue blood. Nearby, Kate was smashing her rod into the wolf-like spawns. Each time she struck one, a yelp issued from it's mouth, and it fell to the ground. Moving no more.

Aisha on the other hand had been running low on arrows, and so she was left to ration them, facing certain danger, not used to fighting with her fists and feet. But she was willing to do better. Quick kicks into the stomachs of her foes, and the few that dared to leap at her through the air, were met with an upward smash of their jaw from the bottom of her palm. A body blow from behind knocked Aisha to the ground. She raised her arms to protect herself from the dripping fangs of her opponent. _CRUNCH!_** The Mist-Spawn** **fell on top of Aisha, revealing Kate's figure in front of her. Aisha grabbed Kate's outstretched arm and pulled herself up. **

**One of the beasts fell to the ground after attacking Scott. Kiro had impaled the creature through the mid-section, blue blood flooding the ground. Another leaped through the air, met with a vicious slash across it's neck from the spear. Kate had used the strange healing powers she possessed to heal Scott, and he retaliated with an extremely powerful Fire spell. As the team retreated behind Scott, an explosion of such caliber that had never been witnessed as the might of a Black Mage. Many creatures fell, only to be replaced by more.**

Emily followed by Kiro and Kate ran full out into the horde of beasts. Stabs, cleaves, and smashes were all that were heard, other than war cries from the three attackers, and the yelps of pain of their enemies. Scott attacked with another fire spell, not quite as large, but equally dangerous on more of the beasts. Aisha could only look on in despair, the despair of being unable to help. Her skills in martial arts were none to well developed, and she was low on arrows. 

"To hell with rationalizing!" she screamed. She pulled the rest of the arrows from the quiver on her back (only about 100) and loaded them each into her crossbow. She pulled the trigger, and one after another fell to the ground. But the funny thing was she wasn't even aiming. An instinctive force had taken over her mind and body. Eventually, all of the beasts had fallen leaving the warriors tired and hurt.

_Kate, I leave with you the strength to heal your allies._

****

Kate heard the voice, but did not speak out about it, just listening to it. Once she understood, she was again surrounded by swirling green and blue. When the colours disappeared, she had released a brilliant white light with sparks of blue, that surrounded the party like a tornado. **A gentle breeze was the feeling among everyone, and instantly the pain in their bodies vanished leaving them with an exuberance of energy.**

"Well, that was interesting," Cid mused. He thought to himself that Kate's powers were like ones of the Drakonites, although they no longer existed. Wiped out by a plague one thousand years ago. But why did she show the characteristics of one. Another thing for Greg Littel to see to.

"Hey, no more trails, and that looks like a tower in the distance!" Scott said, his hopes of Entauro Bay being near rising.

"It's the tower of Entauro!" We're almost there!" Cid said happily.

Onward they trekked across the land. The tower looming in front of them, growing larger as they drew nearer to their destination.

**"Wait!" Aisha yelled suddenly. There was a change in the surroundings. The ground began to swirl clockwise, mixing the colours of the flora** **at the feet of the party. The few trees melted into the ground, rising again as crudely shaped protrusions.**

"I know what this is. It's just an illusory world made up to scare us. Entauro tower is still ahead of us. If we get there, we'll be fine!" Aisha reassured everyone.

"Fine then Aisha. Spoil all my fun." a disembodied voice said.

__

Sub-Chapter 7

Enter Vertigo

"You have become quite bold Aisha." A woman had descended from the sky wearing a white robe, her face hidden behind a veil of white. Long white boots ran up her slender legs, stopping just below a white skirt that hung to half past her thighs. Long white gloves lined her arms, and a cape which was dressed upon her back, also white, fluttered elegantly the wind. 

What must have been dirt was blown away as she landed slowly and softly against the ground. She raised her head and removed the veil from her face.

"G-Ga-Gabriella?" Aisha stuttered. "Why are you here!? And what the hell are you doing?" Aisha was flabbergasted. The woman who stood in front of her was her sister. A sister who was deemed as too sick almost to live.

"You ran from us! Ran from your family! Ran from your life! Ran from everything! And now you have become a thief! Stealing, pilfering, hoarding, killing any threat in your path! And there I lied in my death bed awaiting the eternal sleep when I needed a sister to help me, keep me company! You refused responsibility, helping a sister who would have given anything for you!" she had screamed, tears running down her face.

"You bitch!" Aisha spat at her. "I didn't run from you! I didn't run from mom and dad! I did it to get money for you! For your sickness! You have the nerve to say any of that to me, after I tried my hardest to send money to you to rid you of this horrifying power! When it first manifested in you, that is why you were sick. Now you have been completely wrapped within it. I'm ashamed to know you! YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER ANYMORE!" Aisha screamed in sadness. Tears fell from her eyes, splashing the ground, or whatever it had become. Gabriella had become a minion to the darkness inside of her, while the thought of it's control over Aisha's sister wrenched her heart in such a way that all hope for her dear sister had leaked out.

"If that is what you want, so be it!" With a wave of her hand, Gabriella had conjured a quiver filled with hundreds of arrows. "I hope you're ready to battle!"

Aisha grabbed the quiver and loaded many arrows into the crossbow. She dodged to her left as a Psy-blast shredded the ground where she had once been standing. Aisha quickly let a volley of arrows out of her crossbow, all aimed at Gabriella.

The arrows zig-zagged there way towards the woman in white. With a mutter under her breath, Vertigo disappeared, and reappeared behind Aisha. She held her hand with the palm facing her sister, and an invisible blast knocked her forwards. Another invisible blast was fired, missing Aisha by only a hair. If Aisha was to have any chance in the battle, she would have to attack at far-range. She fell to the ground as a Psy-blast rammed full force into her. 

"Aisha, you cannot win. My powers exceed the likes of yours immensely. Give up or die!" Gabriella screeched.

"Hah! Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen!" Aisha retorted. With a lightning fast motion, she aimed her crossbow, and fired multiple arrows at her sister.

"With a blinding light, bind my foe in unbreakable chains. Disperse the shadows! RAY OF PARALYSIS!" Vertigo had countered the attack with a blinding ray of light. The arrows stopped dead in their tracks, hovering mysteriously in the air, and the ray kept moving until it hit it's prime target: Aisha.

All that could be heard at the moment was a piercing scream from the thief, until she couldn't move.

"HAHAHAHA! Aisha, why were you so stubborn? Surely you knew you could not win against the likes of Vertigo, servant of the Keeper, did you not?"

"Of course I didn't."

"Whuh... How..."

Another round of arrows had been released from the crossbow, embedding themselves into the flesh of the Psych. Blood poured from the wounds, staining the white ensemble.

"Bitch! Why were you not paralyzed?" the Psych asked.

"Your telepathic powers don't affect me. Remember when Ara was sick like you were? I gained an immunity from her!" Aisha took this moment as a chance to attack. She ran towards her sister and prepared to deliver a flying kick into her chest. 20 steps... 15 steps... 9 steps... NOW! Aisha leaped into the air with her legs outstretched towards Gabriella. 

To Aisha, Gabriella, and the rest of the Night Hawks, time had been slowed down. Any sounds in the world had been silenced. Aisha could hear her heart pounding loudly, the sweat beading on her brow dripped slowly down her face. Even the blood flowing from her wounds flowed slowly. And then it stopped. A loud thud meant that Aisha's vicious attack had connected with the target. The thief fell to the ground, while her sister was knocked back several metres. Gabriella struggled to get up off the ground, but couldn't. She finally sat up on her own and began to hover slightly above the ground. In the meantime the surroundings had returned back to normal before Gabriella had tampered with them.

"Gabriella, I don't ever want to see your face again, until you destroy whatever is controlling your mind. You stay away from mom and dad, or I will kill you. Mom and dad would never forgive either of us if I did. And just as importantly; stay the hell away from Ara," Aisha finished. Her voice held an acidic tone while her eyes had a look that could pierce through the thickest of steel. She held her crossbow at her side, daring her sister to try anything.

"I will not listen to one with a mentality insufficient to mine." With those words said, she vanished in a flash of bright light.

Kate had quickly administered her restorative spell upon Aisha restoring her strength. Aisha looked away from her teammates and began to walk towards Entauro Bay. _I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore. Another promise I couldn't keep. I thought that once you cried to much, it was impossible,_ Aisha thought to herself. She furiously blinked away the tears welling in her eyes. The rest had followed and in no time they had boarded the boat to Seldovia. 


	9. Chapter 8

**__**

Chapter 8

Escape

Thoughts of escape rattled on Armando's mind constantly. Patrolling guards walking back and forth in front of his cell, waking him up in the middle of the night for a cheap laugh. The blank walls surrounded him, not even a window to look out of. His cell was a cylindrical structure with a large steel door with a tiny opening for him to receive food and drink. The floor was cold metal plates in triangular fashion placed in a circle which sometimes opened up revealing a chamber with a horrible monster inside waiting for it to drop. The guards constantly teased that he would soon be fed to the Behemoth. Behemoth must have been the monster in the chamber. It was huge. Purple fur, long arms, tall legs, a tail. It rarely stood on its four limbs, mostly on two hoping to get a bite of Armando when the center of the floor opened up.

"Dammit." Armando could only curse to himself to keep his wits about him. The young man thought of suicide a couple of times, but the damn guards had taken his rifle. Not to mention he'd be letting down his other two teammates.

"Cheap-ass sons of bitches!" He heard Misty's voice and she sounded pissed.

"Misty! Are you all right?" Armando yelled to the door.

"Other than being in this frickin' cage absolutely fine," she said with an acidic tone. She sounded ready to spit poison at the guards and eat their eyes with a toothpick. Misty knew how to aggravate the guards with annoying screams and insults and threats of mutilation as soon as she got her hands free for a few seconds. And she wasn't kidding. One guard had let down his guard while escorting her to a lavatory facility when she had began attacking. Armando hadn't seen any of the fight because he knew he was the only captive with a steel door and no way of seeing outside of his prison.

But there was a good side to his captivity. As cynical as it was, he tried some soul searching. Armando discovered some things about himself that he and others weren't aware of. His sensitivity for one. He realized that he could be very kind and considerate at times. He had been in the prison for almost a week now and discovered something about a few of the guards. A weakness, an Achilles Heel even. Maybe if he were to exploit these weaknesses, he could have a chance at escape. That was thought that crossed his mind constantly, but he questioned it because he felt he wasn't sure if it would work.

If it was the only means of escape, he would have to do it.

"Man, I don't know if I can go through with this, but here goes nothin'," he said quietly. He knew that his food was going to be delivered to him soon and then his plan would be put into effect. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That temper of hers had to go down. Misty had almost been executed twice, but Taran had been able to talk the guards out of it.

"Remember how Sikaru doesn't want us to be touched?" Taran asked quietly. The guards then left Misty in her suspended bird cage of a prison. She had a plan in her head on how to escape it, and the three captives were told of the plan while the guards left their posts to get the others who would take their place. And this plan of her own escape seemed to be fun. All she had to do was try and swing it into the balcony to her left. All Misty had to do was rock it back and forth to gain momentum. Of course she had practiced it, swinging just ever-so-slightly left and right. _At least it can swing,_ she thought to herself. Gotta wait for the right time, then make a move was the thought that was jammed into Misty and Armando's minds. But one guard kept looking at her, refusing to leave. His relief would always come to get him, and vice-versa. _Probably my temper,_ she scolded herself in the solitude of her mind. If she could distract him, then maybe she could put her part of the plan into action. She sighed inwardly and flipped her air around her shoulders. All Misty could do to keep sanity within her was practice her martial arts. She began her "dance of doom". That was what she called her practice session. The fight was much more intense.

A high kick to left. A quick spin resulting in a roundhouse. Left punch, right jab, uppercut. Flip-kick. Drop kick. Torpedo roll. All of these moves were like a family. She knew them perfectly and continued to perfect them if possible. She jumped into the air (or as high as her prison would let her) and flipped over landing with her leg outstretched. Then that was followed by a back-walkover that would be performed as an upwards kick in the chin. And something else she had been working on. She then began to run around the cage. Then she began running along the bars of her prison in circles. _A little bit more._ Misty was now completely horizontal. _Dammit, can't stop now,_ she thought with a bit of worry. 

"KUPO!"

Misty screamed in surprise and flew into the other side of the cage. When her head stopped spinning she saw a white furry fairy-like thing with purplish-red bat wings.

"Kupo! Kupo! Kupo! Kupo!" The little thing kept yelling loudly. 

She didn't know why, but she heard herself yell: "Come up here!" The little thing heard her and flapped his tiny little wings as hard and fast as he could. It flew and squeezed its way in between the bars of the cage. Misty immediately opened her arms and held the little thing against her chest. It whimpered softly and began to squirm when the guards appeared.

"You! Let it go! We have orders to kill it!" one of the guards yelled at her.

"Yeah frickin' right! You tryin' to tell me this little thing deserves to die?" Misty screamed the question at the guards.

"We have our orders! That thing isn't what it seems! The Mistress ordered it to be killed!"

"Oh yeah, the "righteous" Mistress! The one who you bend any way to comply with! If she's really so righteous, she would take your swords, shove 'em up her ass, and swirl them around!" Misty shot back.

"You will pay for your insolence of the Mistress' authority!" The guards then turned and left. The only ones remaining were the prison guards.

"What are you?" was the first thing she asked it.

"Kamop, a moogle miss. Kamop tried to find keys to save you and your friends, kupo. But I got caught," he ended sadly.

"A moogle? But, I thought you were extinct!"

"Nope, just hiding. Kamop and many others still around, kupo. I go searching and find this place. I look for a way in and found different passages. Then I heard about you three. You captured, then thrown in here. I wants to help you," Kamop explained.

"You want to help us?" Misty asked him.

"That's what I said, kupo! I wants to help you and friends, kupo!"

"Thanks, but if you're going to help, you have to tell the other two," Misty told the little moogle. It nodded its head in reply, making the red ball on its head wobble up and down.

"Tell the man with long hair that he has to abandon any plan to escape, because you will get the keys to our prisons, got it?"

"Yes, kupo! I understand."

"Tell the same thing to the other man as well, good luck! Oh, and I'm Misty!" Misty said to the little moogle.

Kamop flew from Misty's suspended cage down to Aramndo's cylinder prison. It turned out that Kamop was small enough to fit into the space where food was distributed through. "Kupo! Misty has plan of escape," Kamop whispered.

"What?" Armando replied in a whisper.

"I get the keys, and we escape together," Kamop explained.

"Okay, then," he said still insure of whether to trust a moogle. From what he had learned, moogles could be major tricksters.

"No tricks, honest," the moogle told him. He quickly crawled out of Armando's prison and flew towards Taran's. Right when the moogle squeezed his little body between the bars of his traditional jail cell, Taran grabbed it by the red bobble on its head.

"Ouch, you bastard! That hurts! I have news from Misty!"

Taran immediately let go, dropping the moogle onto the ground. After shaking the dust off, he told Taran of Misty's plan. After hearing it, Taran nodded and told Kamop to go back to see Misty. The moogle once again squeezed his little body between the bars and flapped his little wings gaining altitude.

Misty reached out from the cage and grabbed Kamop and pulled him to safety just as the next patrol of guards came by.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large volcano loomed above her head. She could hear the sounds of the magma sloshing around inside, waiting for the moment to explode and make it's presence known on Ferma.

Sikaru walked closer to the side of the mountainous figure. She placed one hand on it. Moved closer. Then placed another hand. Took one more step closer until her cheek was against the side. Sikaru closed her eyes and felt a surge of pure fire-like energy. She stayed in that position for many minutes, losing herself in the steady flow of the sound of magma. The heat of the rock was just a dull one. Calming and soothing to the touch. More minutes passed by. Sikaru pulled herself away from the volcano and looked up to see the ancient deity of Phoenix emerging from the volcano's opening. Lava that once clung to the red and gold plumage fell around her leaving burned marks on the ground. Phoenix flapped it's mighty wings and feathers fell, transforming into great balls of fire.

"Not willing to give up easily are you?" Sikaru asked Phoenix._ Never _Phoenix replied telepathically. The extremely large bird nose-dived towards Sikaru at an extremely high speed.

Sikaru held one hand high above her head, and was covered in an icy blue light. Phoenix continued to gain speed until it rammed head on into the shield. The light of the shield faltered slightly, but did not disappear completely. The Keeper collected the light into a sphere that hovered only a bit in her hand, casting a blue haze over her. Phoenix then began to concentrate power inside it's wings, until it shot multiple fire beams at her. Sikaru held the ball in front of her. Then it shifted in shape becoming a medium sized shield. Holding the shield in her hand she ducked beneath as the beams fell around her, deflected off into different directions. _Good move, but it's not enough!_

"We'll see 'bout that!" The shield returned to the shape of the ball, and Sikaru launched it at a speed faster than Mach 3. It hit Phoenix, forcing a guttural moan loud enough to hear from miles away. "Shiva, goddess of ice, I command you to appear and answer to me!" Large spikes of ice fell from the sky, some uprooting from beneath the ground. Appearing amongst the ice, what looked to be a woman appeared walking through the towers of ice. Long locks of blue hair fell around her face. Her skin, a baby-blue, was only semi-covered in what was a mix of toga and modern tank top, and short-shorts. Shiva looked above and saw Phoenix flying overhead. Her face showed no emotion as she leaped into the air to deliver a kick into the side of Phoenix. The giant bird must have been at least 10 times larger than Shiva, yet she produced the desired effect of the attack, a scream. The ice goddess used her powers to propel herself forwards, streams of icy wind trailing behind her. With a swift uppercut into Phoenix's beak, the bird began to lose altitude.

"Diamond Dust!" Shiva's voice rang out like that of which no human woman could possess. It was beautiful but harsh at the same time. Wind began sweeping around Phoenix encircling it and immobilizing it. A large block of ice appeared over it's head that crushed on Phoenix's head. Then with a sweeping motion of her arms, icy winds began blasting Phoenix until a large glacier appeared and exploded.

"Mine. Eir ech no fili sinna too sakchies!" A blank card appeared in front of Sikaru, and Phoenix dried up like sand and fell into the card displaying a picture of it.

"Iima is almost mine," Sikaru thought with a grin on her face. Shiva disappeared leaving a trail of ice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kamop, the guards are gonna go soon!" Misty whispered quietly, trying to hide her excitement from the guards.

"I see that, kupo!" he whispered back. Once the men's backs were turned, the little moogle flew as fast as he could down one of the winding hallways.

"That thing better save us," a mans voice said.

"Taran, can't you be positive sometimes, cause seriously, I am gonna kick your ass!"

"Misty! Taran! Shut your frickin' mouths. As soon as I've got my gun, I swear I'm gonna blow your frickin' heads off!" Armando yelled. The three fell silent as they heard the little moogle yelling his head off. _Dammit, the guards caught him,_ Misty thought. But her fears were proved wrong as she caught sight of the moogle flapping his little wings madly. Kamop then threw the keys to Misty, who caught them and opened her suspended cage. She jumped dowwn and tackled the nearest sword wielding guard.

"You bastard, that's my sword!" Taran screamed at the guard. Misty pried the sword from the lying mans grip, and tossed it to her companion. The man stood up, only to be faced with a backhand knuckle punch. Misty turned around with a powerful uppercut, and a kick into the stomach. The guard flew into the wall in a crumpled heap. Two guards came from the sides, swords being drawn up their sides. She jumped in the air, stretching her legs so that she could kick them both. It worked and they fell back. Meanwhile, Kamop was dragging Armando's rifle to his prison, while holding keys to Tarans prison as well.

The two that Misty had knocked down got back up. One was ready to bring his sword down on her, but she had realized it early and moved in close to the man. She dodged the sword and kicked it out of his hand, sending it clattering across the floor. Misty kicked back and smoked the other one in the face, knocking out his teeth and shattering his nose. Blood poured from the wounds on his face, but still he pressed on. Misty kicked him on the side of his knee making his leg buckle. She followed with a left jab, quickly followed by a right jab. Then he fell. Three more replaced the fallen ones. Misty quickly kicked one of them in the crotch , then grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him into the two. More had come to replace the fallen, too many in fact.

As one sword was ready to slash Misty's mid-section, Taran's blade stopped it. He parried and sparks flew from the swords. He withdrew the blade, then brought it up diagonally to slash across the mans chest. Blood poured staining the concrete floor a deep crimson. Taran then leaped into the horde of guards slashing. Direct stabs, upward slashes. He spun around in a circle holding his sword, gashes appearing on the guards, and they fell in a heap. Now more guards appeared, far more than even Taran could handle. Misty did what she could to fight them off, but was cornered by more than ten guards. A flash of light blinded her for a moment, and when she reopened her eyes she saw Armando holding his rifle. He had blasted them with an Energy Blast. 

Finally the guards stopped coming. "Damn I'm tired," was the only thing Misty said.

"No rest yet, we still gotta get outta here," Armando pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think we took care of most of the guards," Taran said in his incomprehensible monotone. He ran a hand through his hair and stretched with his sword facing the ceiling. Once he felt somewhat refreshed, he sheathed his sword and looked at Misty.

"What?" Misty looked at him trying to decipher the look on his face. _What's his problem? God, he's like a frickin' hawk. He's gonna burn a hole through_ _me eventually. Why does he keep doin that?_

"You got some sorta problem?" she asked him.

"No." _Nice answer asshole!_

Armando could only look back and forth between the two helplessly. He tried to stop them from fighting, but that obviously wasn't possible. They were like two peas in a pod, but bickered like an old couple.

"Kamop, you better get outta here before trouble starts up," Armando told the moogle, jerking his head in the direction of Taran and Misty.

"I'll go, but be careful! I hope I'll see you later, kupo!" With that Kamop flew off out of sight. Just when the group planned on moving ahead a large creature walked slowly in front of them.

"Hahahaha! Just try and get past Kottos," a male voice said. He came into view fromout of the shadows. He sported a long red robe and held a staff in his hands with a cruel claw on the top. His hair had flecks of grey, and his face was masked by A red and black tattoo that wavered like a flame across his face.

"Raiko, just let them be. After all we have tormented them enough," an evil female voice spoke.

"Noira! What the hell are you doing here?" Taran demanded.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you three were doing, but obviously you're doing fine. Raiko, we're off to find Ifrit with Sikaru. Phoenix is hers now." Noira used the armored wings to fly away, while Raiko performed a flying spell on himself.

"Chicken-shit!" Taran yelled at the two. In the mean time they had to find some sort of escape. "C'mon," Taran said while motioning one way with his hand. With sword in hand he ran down the narrow corridors away from the large purple ogre. Kottos. With four arms flailing wildly and thunderous steps echoing throughout the prison, Kottos was like a bull in a china shop. Armando who was last in line fired a few quick shots at the beast who momentarily slowed down. Misty grabbed the gunman by his free hand and pulled him with her as he desperately tried to match her speed. When the three had emerged into an open room, guards had already assembled in wait for the Night Hawks.

"Goddamn!" Misty said exasperated. Just when she thought it was all over for her, Kottos had barreled in. The ogre smashed into walls causing debris to fall from above crushing some guards and blocking others from the three captives. Misty looked up and saw a flock of moogles flying through the air. In a synchronized pattern, they formed a circle and began to fly sideways. Then they rose higher, then lower, and dust fell from them rendering the guards unconscious. Armando looked up as well and saw Kamop leading the moogles in their strange dance.

"Thank you!" Armando yelled to them. His return call was a loud "KUPO!" The moogles then blasted away the walls and the three people were staring out at the ocean. And luckily there was a boat. Most likely the one that had brought them.

Taran assumed control of the vessel and after fiddling with some of the controls the boat began to move.

"You sure you know how to drive this thing?" Armando asked with an increasing look of worry etching across his face.

"Can't be that hard. I mean look at it." He pointed to various controls allover which in turn looked very complicated.

"Whatever you say..." Misty said quietly.

"What?"

Nothin, nothin..."

Finally the boat gained speed and sprayed the water apart as it flew across the ocean.

"Seldovia here we come."


	10. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

In Seldovia

"This is a city?" Kate wondered aloud. She looked around and saw it was set up as more of a fortress than somewhere you could live. There were of course the necessary things a city needed. Schools, shops, homes, people. There were vehicles, but not very many. It was obvious that Miriana was not as technologically advanced as Jurrisol. And for once the group didn't get strange looks because of carrying their weapons. That was because Seldovia was the hideout of the Night Hawks. People carrying weapons were normal things here.

"Yep, it's a regular city," Cid stated plainly.

"Regular my ass, it's ready to go to war!" Scott exclaimed. "Look at it! Lookout and sniper towers, cannons inside the walls around it. It's a frickin' fortress!"

"Scott, please shut up," Emily said tilting her head in Aisha's direction.

"Don't worry Em, I'm fine," Aisha reasoned. And she certainly looked it. Same smile, same happy-go lucky charismatic appearance.

"I don't mean to bring it up, but what if you meet Vertigo again?" Kiro asked Aisha.

"I don't know what I'll do if I meet her. But if she's been round Ara, I won't hesitate to kill her," Aisha said calmly.

"Aisha, you can't be serious!" Kate exclaimed. 

"I'm dead serious. She will die. Anyway, Cid... where's HQ? I wanna rest and meet some of your associates," Aisha said eagerly.

"Oh? And why is that?" Cid asked her.

"Firstly I'm tired. And second, I wanna know if these people have anything special for me to do. I wanna do something like setting off another black-out!" she began excitedly.

"Well, that won't be for a while. I have to speak with our tactician Diana Crane. Then you can come after I meet you all at the Inn at sundown. All this time is yours. Oh! And you should definitely visit the weapon shops to remodel your weapons. The shops can remodel any kind." With that Cid left them to go searching around Seldovia.

"Alright, well then I'm outta here," Aisha said and walked away.

"Me too," Scott said.

"See ya," Kiro waved to them.

"Buh-bye," Emily said quickly and headed off.

Meanwhile, Kate wandered the streets just thinking to herself._ What's going on? Ever since this mark appeared things have been crazy. What do I have to do with any of this? What are Drakonites? Is it my fault that Billney was destroyed? That elite recognized me! How? Why? Will I ever make any sense of this? Thinking isn't really helping, but it's better than nothing. Mom...Dad...please be alright. Don't leave me alone! _I won't._ Good, because I can't stand the thought of you being gone. _Don't worry. It's going to be fine, my dear Katreda. _Thanks. Who's Katreda?_

"Hmmm. That night when Liedel was killed, the remains of a small boat were washed up on shore. That was when the Dark Mist was released. It was released on Galicia, and quickly spread to the continent Iraliec. Only one person has the will and intention of releasing the Mist. And Liedel was one who could have stopped it. But, with that one person who was there as well. Who is that person? Black Magic in conjunction with White Magic and Dragons have something to do with it. But what?" The old, former Black Mage had many questions on his mind. After giving his power to Scott, he was faced with these questions and now he could attempt to answer them.

"I have to find Cid!" he resolved.

"Oooh! Check it out!" Aisha eyes were staring at a large obviously very classy restaurant. A huge building that reminded her of Ischka because of all the glass. As she stepped up closer to it she realized that it was completely made of crystal. Some pieces were jutting out at sides which seemed be speaking to her, taunting her like the biblical snake and the fruit. She nonchalantly stepped over in it's direction, tossing her head back and smiling at anyone who passed by, holding her arms crossed behind her back taking large steps towards the crystal. Taking one quick look behind her she whisked out a hand and broke the pieces off and placed them carefully into her waist-pouch.

"How much Gil could I get for these?" she wondered aloud happily, a grin from ear to ear spread across her face.

"I dunno, but they do look good, don't they?" Aisha froze with terror, her body tensing with the shock of being caught of doing something to something so beautiful. Her heart began to thump hard against her chest. It was obviously very expensive crystal. She'd never stolen anything nearly as price as these. Aisha did her best to swallow the lump in her throat along with her pride and turned around.

"Daddy, these are good!" a small child's voice squealed with delight.

"Whew! Better get my ass outta here..." Aisha whispered to herself. But more little pieces glittered out of the corner of her eye. "In a minute or two maybe," she said as she walked calmly to the other side of the building. For such a dingy looking and sounding city, Aisha was greatly impressed after having been mis-lead from rumours.

Kiro whistled in amazement as a huge weapon/item shop loomed in his path. If he were any more captivated by the look of the outside, he probably would've started drooling. With his spear safely attached to his back he strolled on in to see tons of weapons strewn across shelves, hanging on walls, or nicely displayed in glass cases. He eyed a large selection of spears and pole-arms.

"Sir, do you see anything that you like?" Kiro was approached by a short man with a long twisted moustache and scraggly hair.

"Yeah, um, I would like my spear remodeled," he said lamely.

"Well obviously now my boy. What are you interested in?"

Kiro scanned over the selection of models and pointed to a Baldr model.

"I'm sorry, but that is a model available to Cataphracts only. It is simply to large for you," the little man said snootily.

"I meant that one!" Kiro yelled at him.

"Oh! Mythril model. It is light-weighted and easy to handle with the ability to pierce through some of the toughest monster scales around. It is made with Leviathan scales that have been forged under extreme heat and it has been said that certain wielders can learn the way of battling as a monster. In other words, Blue Magic resonates within the scales of Leviathan," the weapons dealer explained.

"Alright, here's my spear. How much do I owe you?" Kiro asked.

"The price will be determined on whether or not you understand the teachings of Blue Magic."

"Is that so...?" Kiro asked quietly. _If I'm not gonna pay as much, then I better know how to do this!_

"Aisha, you owe me big time," Emily said to herself.

"She goes and asks me to remodel her crossbow, with my money from Cid. My money! And we need to stock up on healing items, I need to get my weapon remodeled, and Scott deserted me to find food!" Emily was ranting and raving just to herself as she walked down the dull streets of Seldovia. She didn't seem to mind the fact that she was drawing concerned looks from the people around her.

She stopped mumbling when she saw Kiro's familiar face up ahead.

"KIRO! YOU! HERE! NOW!" she screamed at him. Kiro just shrugged his shoulders, let his head droop, and walked slowly towards Emily.

"IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE QUICK, DON'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU WAKE UP TOMORROW CASTRATED!" Kiro then began running towards her for the reason being she was dead serious.

"Thanks, I just need a bit of help with mine and Aisha's weapons. Weapon shop. Where?" she began spouting.

"Follow me," he said glumly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fresh Fish! We catch it, you buy it!"

"No thanks," Scott told the merchant while slowly backing away. He didn't buy it because the fish smelled horribly rotten. Also, he hated sea food. He remembered the first time his grandpa gave him fish. Fresh off the barbecue, seasoned slightly, yet perfect. Scott cut himself a little piece popped it in his mouth, swallowed it, and threw it up on the floor. It hadn't been undercooked, not overly cooked. It was just fine. But any time Scott swallowed food from the sea, it came right back up.

The merchant also smelled like a goat. There was the inn up the street, so Scott decided to head there seeing how his staff was remodeled, and it was sundown.

Shiva kicked the great fire beast Ifrit in the side of his monstrous face. A loud monstrous roar of pain escaped and echoed throughout the entire mountain range. Small flames escaped from it's mouth as it panted, trying to regain its strength. Ifrit had a brown toned skin with patches of fire for fur on it's arms, legs and the back of its neck and top of it's head where the large horns protruded from. Ifrit counterattacked with an all out charge into Shiva. Shiva cried out in pain as she was sent flying into the side of one of the mountains. Ifrit prepared a large fire ball in front of it, constantly growing larger. Shiva noticed this and began to prepare a ball of ice which constantly grew larger as well.

"Shiva! Finish it off!" Sikaru's voice rang throughout the area.

"Sikaru, can Shiva defeat Ifrit?" Raiko questioned.

"Of course! Shiva defeated Phoenix did she not?" was her smug answer.

Ifrit pulled the fireball apart into two, then launched them at its target. Shiva quickly released her ball of ice as it collided with both fireballs, turning them into ice as well. What once were fireballs fell to the ground and shattered into many pieces, while the original hit Ifrit and he slowly turned into a block of ice. 

"Eir ech no fili sinna too sakchies!" The frozen Ifrit broke to pieces and flew into another blank card in front of Sikaru displaying Ifrit's picture.

"Everyone here?" Cid questioned.

"Kate's not here yet!" Aisha said arrogantly.

"Give her a bit of time still. She's probably still nervous about what Greg Littel will say about that mark," Emily said quietly.

Just then Kate could be seen running down the street to join her companions.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to tell the weapon shop owner not to touch the jewels on the rod, but he didn't listen to me. So I threatened to cut a certain body part off of him."

"Yeah! Women don't have to take that crap from men!" Aisha and Kate slapped hands together.

"Ahh, shuddap!" Kiro said.

"Cid! Taran, Misty and Armando are on their way! We just received the signal!" A woman dressed in a white blouse and dark pants was running towards Cid. Her hair was up in half curls on the top of her head, a dark brown colour. Her most distinguishable feature was her one blue eye and one brown eye.

"Diana, are you serious?!" Cid asked yelling down the street.

"Positive!" Cid and the woman embraced and quickly kissed.

"From the position the signal was received, the were heading around the horn of Jurissol just past Billney!" 

At the very mention of their home, Kate and Emily felt chills run down their spines. They may have been heading around the horn of Jurissol, but there was no more Billney as far as the two of them knew. Aisha also felt a pang of sorrow gnawing away at her stomach. She wasn't born there, but still she liked the place. She stole, but it was still fun there. Only cops were against her. And the rich assholes, but everyone else liked her, who knew who she was anyways.

"Are these the new ones?" she asked. Diana wasn't smug or sarcastic, instead she sounded as if she were excited.

"Yeah," Cid replied.

"Have they any experience in battle?"

"Mister Kiro Sagato is a cadet at Ischka who went missing after the accident. Scott Brennan is one of the few in the Night Hawks who can use Black Magic, but he is of direct descent. Aisha Carm is a thief, but one of the most skilled fighters with a crossbow I've ever seen. Emily Tiral seems to have mastered the use of one of the Faerie weapons. Kate Megido seems to be an expert with a battle rod, and for some strange reason she can use restorative spells. But she wasn't artificially infused with them like Misty had been with 'Chakra'." Cid explained what had happened in Billney and on the way to Seldovia.

"Excellent! You all seem to already be well seasoned pros. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the Night Hawks H.Q." Diana told them. She led them into the inn. Although they were slightly confused, Diana and Cid were completely sure of what they were they doing. AS they stepped up towards a crystal angel fountain with water flowing out from its flute. Diana reached behind the statue of crystal and hit something because the floor began to descend. Lower and lower they dropped until there was a significant change in temperature; it got colder. Cid and Diana were not shivering, but the rest were. Scott decided to warm things up. He cupped his hands and concentrated. His pupils dilated until they were completely black, and a flame appeared in his hand. He began to shake, having trouble controlling it so it wouldn't explode. His eyes returned to normal and the fire was a perfect sphere giving off a warmth that was comforting. And yet they dropped.

"Just be careful, it's dark down here for safety reasons. If someone discovered this place, they wouldn't be able to figure out where to go," Cid explained.

"Light the way Scott," Diana urged.

__

Light the way? Oh! Scott held his hands above his head and little lightning bolts crackled outward from his palms, and then stretched along the ceiling providing light.

"Aisha, there is a laser control device at the end f this corridor. Take these goggles and slink your way over to the control device, and switch it off. But it isn't going to be easy. If you hit one, alarm goes off, not nice." Diana handed over the goggles and Aisha slipped them on over her eyes. Red lines appeared every where. She slipped over a few, ducked and crawled underneath a few. Then the moving ones. She had to jump and perform flips to reach the control, but she turned it off, and motioned for everyone to join her.

"Kiro, Emily, I need you to use your weapons to jab through this thing. If you can figure it out," Cid said smugly.

A strange wall was in front of them, shimmering different colours. Kiro lunged at the wall, bouncing right off of it. Emily slashed it and spun and landed on her butt.

"Come on, your mythril weapons should do the trick."

__

Trick... Got it! They both thought. They held their weapons above their heads and blue balls of light emanated from the tips. The lights combined together and shattered the wall.

"Alright, you've passed."

"Passed?" The five young warriors asked in unison.

"Yes, I wanted to see if your skills were up to snuff, so I took the long way," she said happily. "Now that Cid has been proved right, he'll probably sleep easier at night!" Diana said while laughing. She led them down a steep slope and to an elevator.

"Come on, once we go up a bit, you'll be more comfortable."

The elevator felt a little cramped, but they managed to fit in and waited for the elevator to stop moving up. A quiet "bing" and an opening door was answer enough.

"Cid! Diana!" They're almost here!" A short man yelled.

"Excellent. Do you have their position?" Cid questioned. A woman rose from a table covered with various papers and answered: "Crossing the Mirianic as we speak right now."

"Then we should expect them in about an hour," Diana said. "We have sleeping facilities, and you all seem tired. Rest up a bit, and you can meet Taran, Misty, and Armando after they've rested. If you guys and girls get hungry, just talk to any person and they'll send your order to the kitchens. Anything else?" Diana asked. Silence seemed to be her answer. "Well don't all speak up at once. Cid and I will meet with Greg Littel and Kate, we'll call for you after you've rested up and eaten something."

While Cid and Diana walked away, a young girl showed them to their rooms. They each had separate rooms complete with televisions, bathrooms, comfy beds and touch lamps.

"This is posh," Aisha said quietly. For being in such a city, the Night Hawks had a really nice HQ. Once the door was closed she pulled out the pieces of crystal from her waist pouch and examined them more closely. _These are soooooo cool! Shiny! _She accidentally reflected light into her eyes. _Ahh!_

While everyone was admiring their rooms, Cid and Diana were intent on locating the three missing people. With the computers and satellites they hoped to find them. The only problem was that they weren't traveling in a Night Hawks boat, so they didn't have a specific tracker.

"Alright, get me an over head scan of the horn of Jurissol," Cid commanded.

"Now lets move it down south a bit. Bit more..." Diana instructed. Suddenly a red moving blip on the screen could be seen.

"Zoom in close until I can see their faces!" Cid said sternly. The man at the computer zoomed in until Taran's ice blue eyes could be seen. He was piloting the boat with Misty while Armando kept watch with gun in hand.

"We can see them, but we can't even speak to them," the tactician moaned.

"It's alright, we'll see them soon. Once we find out where they were kept, that place is gonna be nuthin' but a big ole mushroom cloud!" Cid exclaimed.

"Cid? Where is this mushroom cloud gonna come from? Before that, we're gonna have to tell them the news they won't wanna hear." Diana finished her statement glumly. Those three had stuck together since they had first joined the Night Hawks. They'd sabotaged many war projects together and even almost died together. 

"Oh. You mean how they're gonna be with those five kids. Yeah, they're gonna be really pissed at us." Cid turned away and began silently praying that things would go fine.

"But we can tell them the perks of having these kids! Kate can heal, Scott can cast Black Magic, Aisha is fast and has a lot of street sense and can keep cool in every situation, Kiro is well trained, and Emily has a strong will. Combined with Taran and Misty's strength, and Armando's skills, they would be our strongest force. They could get things done by force!" Diana said excitedly.

"But maybe we should tell the others about the reaction they'll be faced with." Cid reached over for a microphone and flipped the P.A. on. "Kate Megido." As her name was called she looked around. "Emily Tiral." Emily did the same. "Scott Brennan." Scott put down his staff. "Kiro Sagato." Kiro stood.

"Aisha Carm." Aisha jumped at the sound of her name, almost dropping the crystals.

"Please report to the main control room." Cid flipped the switch off and almost immediately they had entered the room.

"Alright, we have something to tell you five..." Diana started. After 5 minutes of sugar coating the topic, Aisha let out a howl: "WHAT!"

"They're comng!"

"They're back?!"

"They're back!" Many people came to shore line to greet the returning Night Hawks. Cheers and applause greeted them as well. Taran just sort of stood there with a smirk on his face, holding his sword beside him. Misty smiled and waved while Armando bowed to the people, dramatically waving at the people between the bows. More people, presumably the rest of the Night Hawks, pushed their way through. A person who was taken no notice of walked to the front of the crowd.

"Let's hear it for Taran, Misty and Armando!" a voice called out. Another cheer erupted.

The person then thought to himself; _His name is Taran... Could he be a survivor of Torab Ni? That girl Rheena keeps talking about a Taran from Torab Ni. Rheena was a survivor. So far she's the only known. _As he left the shoreline, he took one look again at Taran. He walked off unnoticed.

Misty motioned for everyone to quiet down. "Thank you all so much for all of this! We weren't expecting this much of a turnout, much less even anybody!" she said.

"We're just happy that you made it back!" an elderly lady called out.

"I don't mean to be such a spoilsport, but we really have to go see Cid and Diana," Armando said sadly.

"We're already here," Diana said.

"Diana! Cid!" Misty raced through the crowd and grouped her leaders in a group hug.

"I was scared that we wouldn't see you again," Diana told her.

"Diana don't say that. Cid's coughed up scarier stuff than that," Misty said. Diana let out a little chuckle while Cid fumed.

"She's just joking Cid," Taran said calmly.

"She better be," Cid replied with mock anger.

When the crowd had finally left the shoreline, Kate, Emily, Kiro, Scott and Aisha walked forwards, looking at their new comrades in battle.

"Who are these kids?" Taran asked Cid smugly.

Diana told the new five that they should back away while she and Cid told the other three about their new positions with the five. They obeyed and watched from afar. Suddenly, the one girl yelled; "WHAT!!!"

They had gotten over the new position Cid and Diana placed them in and began to introduce them to each other.

"Taran Wilder, Misty Jax, Armando Sear... I would like to introduce you to Kate Megido, Emily Tiral, Kiro Sagato, Scott Brennan and Aisha Carm." Armando and Aisha suddenly looked up at each other. Aisha walked over slowly to Armando and he looked down at her and said: "It's been awhile."

Aisha faced him, wound up, and punched him full force in his face. He staggered and fell down, clutching his bloody nose.

"Was it something I said?" he asked though somewhat muffled from his hands. Blood was trickling from his lip.

"How about the words 'I'll be right back'," Aisha snarled at him. 

Authors notes; That concludes part one. A few unanswered questions may have risen but they will be answered later in part two. Aisha and Armando seem to have something bitter between the two of them, and what about the mysterious figure who may know Taran? Who is this 'Ara' that Aisha is trying to protect? As stated above, they will be answered later. Maybe in part three depending on how things go. But you can expect to read about the conflicts between Timar and Castrato.


End file.
